Always Been You
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Emily ran off after one too many arguments with Hotch. Seven years later she finds out he's married and got a sick daughter
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

SHE'D HAD A REALLY HORRID DAY AND WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SPENDING A QUIET EVENING WITH HER BOYFRIEND AND INFORMING HIM OF WHAT SHE FOUND OUT THAT MORNING. She stroked her stomach looking forward to their future together. She didn't know what would happen with work but she was sure they would get through any problems together. They'd spent the last three months a couple and somehow been able to keep it from the team.

They'd been out for drinks with the team when several guys tried hitting on her. She'd tried throwing them off but they weren't taking no for an answer. She could see him getting more and more annoyed and ended up getting him to take her home. There was only one man she wanted in her life and soon they would be forever linked.

Apparently he didn't have similar plans as he started accusing her of cheating on him, picking up numbers from the bar and basically sleeping around behind his back. It was the same old shit just on a different night. After being together for three months if he couldn't see she was faithful he wasn't worth it. Every time they went out to a bar they always came home to this. Well she'd had enough of it. She was sick of being accused of something she'd never do. She knew firsthand the kind of pain it could inflict on someone and she'd never do that to him she loved him too much but if he couldn't see it well that was his loss. He'd never trusted her. He hadn't trusted her when she joined the team now it appeared he didn't trust her with his heart. Well enough was enough.

"You know what I've had enough of this. I've always been faithful to you and if you can't see that well that's your problem. Every time we go out I go home to the third degree and I'm sick of it. Maybe we should just end this. Just because Haley cheated on you doesn't mean everyone else is going to," she shouted in tears gathering her things and running out.

The next morning he woke up feeling lousy from the night before. She was right, she'd always been faithful. It was the woman she was and he loved her for it. He'd guessed after his marriage broke up he was too scared to trust anyone with his heart again. It had broken him to find his childhood sweetheart had cheated on him but it didn't mean every woman he loved would. He had to apologise to her. He couldn't live without her.

After calling her cell and not receiving an answer several times he rushed to her apartment only to find it empty. On the living room floor was a smashed photo frame and lying next to it a ripped photo of them in happier times. His face was blacked out and his heart broke. She'd gone and he had no idea where. She'd left him. He broke down holding the photo in his hands.


	2. Emily

**Emily**

It had been seven years since anyone had heard from Emily and it hadn't been through lack of trying. Morgan was leaving a crime scene with one of the local officers when he bumped into a woman looking remarkably like her/ she froze still when she saw him and held onto her daughter's hand.

"Emily," he muttered in shock.

"I'm sorry," she answered acknowledging him and about to walk away.

He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking out of his life again. He had so many questions to ask and didn't know where to start. Where had she been? Why did she leave? What had happened to make her disappear like that? Why hadn't she tried to contact anyone? It had been seven years! He could still remember everyone's shock over her sudden departure and Hotch and Garcia desperately trying to find her.

She could see this and sighed. She knew they deserved an explanation but she didn't know where to start. It had been seven years and she missed them so much but she couldn't come back. They'd moved on with their lives and so must she. Too much water had passed under the bridge. She was scared to face Hotch again after the pain she must have undoubtedly caused him. She still loved him but how could he forgive her?

She got out her card and placed it in his pocket. "For answers," she whispered noticing Hotch approaching. She quickly turned on her heel and walked away holding her six year old daughter's hand.

Later that night Morgan called her on the number she gave him. Even though it had been seven years she recognised his number and swallowed the lump in her throat as she answered.

"Emily," he said gently. He was no longer mad at her he just missed her. It had been too long to be angry anymore.

"Derek, I'm so sorry," she answered understanding what hurt they must have gone through. She still felt guilty for the abrupt way in which she left but she couldn't stay and keep being accused of infidelity. It had been best for everyone that she'd left though she did sometimes feel guilty that Amy didn't know her father.

"Why?" it was a simple question but such a loaded question.

"I couldn't stay and keep being accused of being unfaithful to him. I'd had enough. I was pregnant with his child when we came home that night from the bar and instead of letting me tell him he accused me yet again. I couldn't bring my child into that. You know I'd never have cheated on him."

"Hotch?!" he asked in shock. "You and Hotch? Hotch made you leave?"

"Please Derek, he never made me leave. I left on my own accord."

"But if Hotch hadn't..."

"Please it's too much water under the bridge. Too long ago."

"You still love him though, don't you?"

She couldn't answer him. She'd lost any right to Aaron long ago when she she surely broke his heart. "How is he?"

"He's been married for five years with a four year old daughter but he's never been the same since you left. He tried desperately to find you and got Penelope to track you. When you weren't found after a year he knew he had to move on." She didn't know what to say. Hotch hadn't given up looking for her for a whole year. He'd tried to find her. He'd loved her and she'd blown it. She'd blown any possibility with him out of the water. He was now married with two children.

"What's his wife like?"

"It's obvious he settled with her for companionship but she's really nice and their daughter's a lovely, bubbly little girl...so you have a child?"

"A daughter, Amy. She's the light of my life and the one thing that's kept me going."

"I'm glad."

He filled her in on the rest of the team and she was happy to know they were doing well. Morgan and Garcia had a three month old baby girl called Jade and were engaged. Rossi was still a bachelor having lost Strauss four years ago. Reid was happily in a relationship with a scientist called Maeve who they had saved from a stalker. JJ and Will had married and introduced another son Edward into the family and also adopted Tracy Bell. Seaver had stayed with the team having graduated and was seeing a lawyer.


	3. The Results

**The Results**

Hotch was sat on the bed calling up his wife to find out the results on his daughter's tests. Before he'd left for this case they'd taken their daughter to see a doctor as she'd been getting fevers, bone pain, feeling very tired, losing weight and had a lack of appetite. There was a big worry that it was leukaemia so they ran some tests. The results were to come out today but he'd had to be called out on this case.

All he could think of thought was his little girl. It didn't help that this particular UnSub's target victims were young leukaemia victims that only served to remind him of his daughter and then to top it off he thought he'd seen Emily today but she scarpered off before he got a good look.

He really missed her but he was married to Beth now. Beth was a really great woman. She'd helped him come to terms with losing Emily and understood she would never have his heart but she did have his love and respect. They had a beautiful, happy daughter together.

"Aaron," she asked when she picked up the phone.

"Beth, what were the results?" he asked worried. He really hoped it wasn't leukaemia. He couldn't lose his baby girl. She'd brought happiness back to him and hope.

"Aaron, are you sitting down?" No, this couldn't be happening! She couldn't have it! Not his daughter! She was only four!

"Yes," he answered becoming increasingly worried.

"It's positive. Emily Haley's got leukaemia. It's an advanced stage. They want to start chemotherapy when you get home."

He felt his heart break as the thought of his beautiful four year old. She couldn't be so ill. It couldn't be true. She and Jack were everything to him and now there was a chance he could lose her. He'd love and support her through it though. He'd do anything for her even give his life for her.

He really struggled with the case and Rossi pulled him aside the next night. He was worried as his best friend had seemed out of sorts all day like he'd received some terrible news. He knew his goddaughter had been very sick lately but he hoped to God it was nothing serious. It would kill Aaron to lose her. He'd never been the same since Emily disappeared and he'd worried about him until Beth and their daughter came into his life.

"What's going on, Aaron? You haven't been yourself today," he said. He wouldn't respond. He just turned his eyes away. Rossi decided to try a different tactic. "What are the results?"

"Advanced leukaemia," he answered looking down at the floor. Though they were going to try chemotherapy his sweet little baby may as well have been given a death sentence.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry," he replied placing his hand on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch just nodded in answer. "If there's anything you need..."

"Thank you," he replied lifting his eyes to look at him.

They'd managed to take down the UnSub a few days later and Hotch couldn't wait to get back to his kids. He just wanted to take Emmy into his arms and assure her he was there for her and would support her through this. There was just one thing he had to do first to physically show his support for his baby girl.


	4. The Haircut

**The Haircut**

He'd sent the team to bed as they would be flying home in the morning when he headed out to the all-night chemist. Whilst there he picked up some clippers, shaving foam and a razor. He may never have done this before and it may shock people but he would do this for Emily Haley.

He knocked on Morgan's door and he was surprised to see Hotch there in his doorway. Was something wrong? Had something happened? Had another body been found?

"I was wondering if you'd do me a favour," he said looking at his feet. It was then Morgan noticed the bag in Hotch's hand. He then looked Morgan square in the eye. He had to make sure he knew he was serious about this though it was out of the blue. "Will you shave my head?"

"What?" he answered in disbelief. Of all the things he was expecting Hotch to ask this was the last thing. Shave his head? Was he sure? You couldn't turn back from shaving your head. Once you shaved your head you had to wait for it to grow back if you regretted it.

"Are you sure, Bossman? This isn't something you can turn back from. Once it's gone you have to wait for your hair to grow back in and that takes some time," he answered.

"I'm positive. Apart from the case it's all I've been thinking about. My daughter's got leukaemia. I want to shave my head before she loses hers in chemo so she won't be scared about having no hair and so I can support her," he explained.

Morgan felt his heart clench as he heard that little Miss Hotchner had cancer. Apart from his own daughter Jade Emily Haley was the most popular girl at the BAU. She couldn't be so ill. He nodded in agreement that he'd shave Hotch's head.

Hotch smiled slightly and came in relieved with the equipment. "I've got clippers, shaving foam and a razor," Hotch said.

"You want to go down to the scalp?" Morgan asked.

"Yes she'll lose all her hair. I'd rather go as bald as she will than stubble."

"Ok. Let's go in the bathroom. It will be easier to shave your head in there and throw away your hair."

"Great," he answered feeling a little nervous now it was about to happen but he would do anything for her. This was the right thing to do and make his darling little angel smile. He'd never let her feel alone and would do anything to make her feel good about herself.

They headed in the bathroom and Hotch sat on the floor while Morgan sat on the lid of the toilet seat. Hotch gave him the bag of stuff he'd got from the chemist. He really wanted to do this before he got home to surprise his daughter with his physical support.

He picked out the clippers and switched them on. Thankfully they were battery-powered. He set them onto no 1 and brought them to the front of Hotch's hairline. Hotch could feel his stomach knot. Very soon he would be bald and there would be no turning back. He just hoped Morgan wasn't as nervous as he was.

"Ready?" Morgan asked feeling the adrenaline rush though his body. He couldn't believe he was about to shave his boss' head. It was all so surreal.

"Ready," Hotch answered firmly. He had to do this. This was for his daughter.

He felt the clippers touch his skin and heard the fist cut of his hair and buzz from the clippers. It felt cold but gave him an adrenaline rush as the clippers ran through his hair. He could feel his hair falling as the clippers cut all his hair off. He could soon feel that it had all been removed and Morgan's fingers on his head as he made sure it was an even shave. It felt strange and he couldn't believe he was now bald.

He then got out the shaving foam and squirted it onto Hotch's now bald head and rubbed it over his head to make sure it covered his head. It felt weird rubbing his boss and friend's head. He couldn't believe he'd actually shaved his head and Hotch was now a bald guy.

He then took out the razor and started shaving the stubble off of Hotch's head to make sure that his shaved head was smooth. Hotch felt nervous and an adrenaline rush as the razor ran over his head. It also felt even colder as the stubble was removed from his head and the cold steel ran over his head. He felt Morgan bend his ears in order to make sure none of the hair behind his ears was left behind. Once he was done he wrapped the towel around his head and rubbed it making sure no hair was left on his head.

When he took away the towel he said, "Done. You're now bald, my man. Welcome to the club."

It felt surreal that he now had a shaved head as well as Morgan but this was his for his sick little girl. He stroked his hand over his head and it felt so strange to feel his skin there instead of his hair. Oh god, he'd actually done it! He'd shaved his head completely. He had no hair. He'd had it all shaved off. He was now bald. What was his family going to think? He hoped he wouldn't scare his daughter and she'd understand he did it for her. He'd do anything for her. She was his little angel; his Emily Haley named after the women he'd loved and lost.

"Have a look," Morgan said. He knew he should have told him what everyone advised of looking in a mirror before feeling your freshly shaved head if you'd had it shaved for the first time. It was strange feeling a newly naked scalp if you were used to hair.

No-one was going to believe their eyes in the morning but when they heard the news they'd understand. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever known his boss and friend to do but he knew he would do anything for his two children. It must have taken him guts to change his hair drastically for his daughter and he admired him for that.

Hotch got up and looked in the bathroom mirror. He was shocked by the reflection but it was definitely him. Staring back at him was a bald white guy with dark eyes. It was weird but actually looked alright.

He stroked it satisfied he'd actually done it. This would help Emily Haley. She'd soon be like this and now she wouldn't be alone.

He stroked it smiling slightly. It still needed sinking in but it looked good; he could live with it until Emmy got better or passed away. As her father he hoped it was the former obviously. Her birth had given him hope for the future and helped him finally move on from Emily's disappearance. Jack adored his little sister and it would devastate him to lose her. Hotch loved watching his two children together. Jack had taken the role of protector from the moment Emily Haley was born.

"It looks great," Morgan said.

"Thanks," he answered. "I agree."

They cleared away his hair and Hotch gathered the tools together. "Goodnight Morgan and thank you I really appreciate it. I know it was unexpected but you did a good job," Hotch said about to leave.

"Anytime man. I know you'd do the same for me." He nodded in agreement. That he would. "Goodnight Hotch."

Hotch left the room and went to bed. It felt strange as his bald head hit the pillow. He was more acute to the coldness of the pillow as his skin touched it instead of his hair.


	5. Reactions

**Reactions**

The next morning he woke up and stretched then put his hand on his forehead. He didn't feel his hairline and at first was confused why then he remembered. He'd had his head shaved last night for Emmy. It just felt surreal that he'd shaved his head.

He got up and ready for the day ahead. Now everyone would see his shaved head not just Morgan. He wouldn't hide it or cover it up it would defeat the object. He'd done it to show his support for his daughter and so she wouldn't be scared when her time came. Covering it up would show shame that he didn't feel he was proud of his daughter and wasn't ashamed to do anything for her.

It felt weird to wash his head instead of his hair and when he got home he might as well throw his hairbrush out of his go bag. He'd be having his shaved head for a long time he hoped. He knew it would take her a long time to fight and hopefully they wouldn't lose her.

Once he was in his suit he went to knock on his team member's doors telling them to meet him down in the foyer in five minutes. He then went back to his room to make sure everything was packed. Once he was packed he zipped up his go bag and took a deep breath.

There was no hiding his shaved head but he had no idea how the team would react. He also wasn't ready to tell them about Emily Haley's leukaemia. It hadn't even properly sunk in yet that his daughter was so ill. He knew his haircut was going to be the talk of the office for a while until they got used to the fact he was now bald. It would take him some getting used to now that his head was shaved.

When he got down there he was the last and everyone looked up at him speechless. They couldn't believe their eyes. Was Hotch really bald? Since when had Hotch shaved his head? When they'd all gone to sleep last night they were sure he had hair now he was bald. Morgan smiled at him proud that he wasn't hiding it. This was what Emily Haley needed. He was going to be the father she deserved through her fight. They couldn't believe Hotch had actually shaved his head and he was acting like nothing had changed. Why had he done it? Was something seriously wrong that he hadn't told them about?

They weren't the only ones shocked by Hotch's appearance. Emily had been coming down the stairs with Amy when she noticed the team on the couches by the front door so she hid her and her daughter round the corner but she couldn't take her eyes off of Hotch. What had he done to his hair? She couldn't believe her ex had shaved all his hair off. It was the last thing she'd imagined him do.

Amy wondered why they were hiding while her mum couldn't take her eyes off those six people in the foyer. Were they the team mummy had always told her about ever since she asked about her father? All she knew was that he was called Aaron, American, in the FBI and lived in Washington DC. She hadn't even been to America until mummy decided to take her to New York this holiday.

"What the hell, Aaron," Hotch thought he heard Emily's voice whisper. He looked around him but couldn't see her anywhere so he shook his head. What was happening to him on this case? He hears his daughter has cancer and his ex-girlfriend was haunting him. He hadn't thought about her in ages now he swore he'd seen her and heard her but no evidence he had. First she hadn't stayed around longer for him to know and this time he couldn't see her anywhere.

He led them out while Amy whispered, "Mummy, was that your old team?"

"Yes honey it was," she answered stroking her long, brown hair down.

"Which one was my daddy?"

"The bald one..." she was about to add more but her daughter wasn't stupid. She had a photo from her mother's wallet so she knew it couldn't be Morgan.

"He didn't have a bald head last time you saw him, did he?"

"No honey, he didn't, and from the looks of it it was shaved late last night from their reactions by Morgan, the other bald guy." She could tell from his smile of pride that he had been the barber.

"Will I ever meet him?"

"One day," she answered about to stroke her hair but Amy pulled away.

"That's what you always say. What could my father have done so bad that he doesn't get to know I exist or am I not good enough for him?"

Emily could feel the tears filling her eyes and the lump in her throat. She didn't want to hurt her daughter but it was too late. Everyone had moved on and her father was now married. Coming back would only make things messy and painful. It wouldn't be fair to him and his family. She also didn't want to hurt him. She'd loved him for so many years but he'd moved on so must she.


	6. Revelation

**Revelation**

Everyone boarded the jet and he decided he may not be ready and it may not have sunk in fully but they had to know. His daughter was very sick and could die. They had a right to know. Ever since she was born they'd loved her as one of the family and enjoyed her visits. They loved to see her cartwheel or back flip into the BAU and sit behind his desk. She'd always been a bundle of energy now she'd lose her physical strength.

They'd all been gossiping about his haircut but for a group of profilers none of them had considered the truth or maybe it was just too painful to consider. He got out the laptop and hooked them through with Garcia. If he was to take the team it was only fair that he told them all at once.

"What the fudge," Garcia exclaimed when she first saw Hotch. "Guys where's Hotch's..." she asked pointing at her hair. "What's happened to his...?" she asked again pointing at her head. He wanted to laugh at her attempt to gossip but stay polite and also roll his eyes.

"Yes Garcia Morgan shaved my head last night," he explained.

What? Her fiancé shaved their boss' hair off. He was in trouble! "Derek," she shouted.

"I asked him too..." Hotch defended. He didn't want to cause any friction between the couple. He had enough to deal with.

"Oh sorry sir but why?"

"As you know Emily Haley's been very sick lately. Before the case we took her to see a doctor and she had a few tests taken. A few days ago the results came out..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. How was he going to tell them? How could he tell them that there was a risk she was going to die? Everyone looked at him in anticipation. They knew it wasn't good and that it was serious. "She has advanced leukaemia."

They didn't know what to say. They were in disbelief. It couldn't be. It explained what was going on with Hotch though. Why he'd been acting the way he had the last few days? His daughter was very sick. It also explained his haircut. They knew he'd do anything for her especially as she helped him put his life together and move on. He must have shaved his head to support her and comfort her when she lost her hair. It was something they hadn't expected him to do but under the circumstances it was perfectly understandable.

"We're here for you," they said. "Anything you need."

"Thanks," he smiled slightly appreciating their support.

"Your shaved head's such a sweet gesture," Ashley added.

"Thanks," he smiled at the youngest agent stroking his head. He was still trying to get accustomed to the feel of his bald head. It was still sinking in that he'd actually shaved it last night but he felt good about it now. It was something to be proud of.

He loved Seaver like a daughter and he had been proud to watch her grow in the BAU. At one point he thought she and Reid were going to get together but they were in their own happy relationships now.

When they arrived at the BAU Garcia came running up and gushed, "I'm so sorry, Bossman. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Penelope," he smiled sadly at her and then walked off. He had to get these reports done then he could go home to his family and show his daughter his support for the first time.

As he headed to his office everyone was staring at him in disbelief while he tried to ignore them. Yes he shaved his head. Yes he knew they would be staring but didn't they have work to do. The people that needed to know knew now. No-one else needed to know. He fixed them a glare then went in and got to work.


	7. Going Home

**Going Home**

Some hours later he was getting ready to go home when he stroked his head once more. Damn! It wasn't smooth anymore. Could hair really have grown that quickly? Why? Why did it have to grow so quickly? It had been less than twenty-four hours since he'd had it shaved. It had to be smooth. He hadn't seen his daughter yet. It had to be smooth for when he saw her. When she lost all her hair it would be smooth and he wanted her to know what it felt like and get used to it in advance so it wouldn't be such a shock. He didn't want her to get scared about it. The texture of his head was vital for when he next saw her.

There was only one man that could help him. The one that shaved him last night. He needed his help. It was important he went home with a smooth bald head. Stubble would defeat the whole reason he did this. He needed it shaved again and now before he went home.

He got out his mobile and texted Morgan as he didn't want anyone to hear this conversation and he had no idea where Morgan currently was. 'Have stubble. Come to office' he texted and went into his go bag to get his towel, shaving foam and razor ready for Morgan's arrival.

He soon heard a knock on his office door and answered it to see Morgan. He was thankful to see him there and closed the door behind them. Morgan then sat on the couch with Hotch on the floor while Hotch handed him the shaving foam. Morgan spread the shaving foam over his head in order to shave off the very tiny stubble and make his head smooth again.

He then started shaving it off again and said, "I understand you want it to be smooth when you get home but you don't actually have to shave your head until every three days."

"Alright. How do I do that?" he asked knowing he'd have to learn so he could keep his head shaved for Emily Haley.

"You can do it yourself or I'm willing to help out and I'm sure Beth will too once she knows why you did it."

"I'd rather the latter. It's easier."

"Alright but never known you to back down from a challenge."

"Just don't want to walk around with cuts on my head."

"Fair does."

They were almost finished when Rossi came in. He raised his eyebrow at seeing Hotch sitting on the floor having his head shaved. He'd only had it shaved yesterday, hadn't he?

"So what your office has turned into a salon and our resident action man has turned his head to haircutting?" Rossi teased.

Morgan towelled off Hotch's freshly shaven head and then threw the towel at Rossi while they laughed. He caught the towel and laughed himself.

"Alright, I get the message. Is there anything I can do to help?" he added.

"Yer get something to clear up this stubble," Morgan answered.

"Sure," he smiled. "You look good, Aaron."

"Thanks," Hotch replied stroking his head relieved it was smooth again and beginning to get used to and like the feel. Soon after he added, "I'm going home to see my son and my little girl."

"She'll love your head, man," Morgan replied placing his hand on Hotch's shoulder. It couldn't be easy heading home for the first time knowing his daughter was so sick.

He nodded and headed home. When he got there Jack came running with Emily Haley following him a little more slowly and Beth walking up behind. They hugged him though they were still shocked to see his shaved head.

He got down on his knees in front of Emmy and said, "Sweetie."

"Yes daddy," she answered looking down. She knew she was sick and didn't want to hurt daddy.

"Everything's going to be alright, you hear. We'll work through this together and you'll always have your family."

She nodded looking up with her beautiful, big blue eyes. "It's going to be ok, daddy. I'll fight it."

"I know. You're my little fighter," he smiled slightly at her.

"Why do you have no hair?"

He took her to the couch and sat her on his lap while his wife and son followed them. "Emmy, the chemo will make your hair fall out and I didn't want you to be scared."

"So you did it for me?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and added fighting back tears, "I'd do anything for you, honey." He couldn't believe his little girl was so ill. She was such a lovely, caring little girl who looked up to her brother.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Emmy. Do you want to feel it?" she looked at him wary and a little nervous. He understood it was different but in order to help her not be scared of her own he wanted her to be accustomed to the feel. "It's ok to be a little wary. I was when I first touched it but it's alright. When you lose your hair it's going to feel like this and I want you to get used to it beforehand."

She nodded but was still a little frightened. He understood she was shocked by his shaved head so he'd help her get used to it. He took her little hands into his own and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Always daddy," she answered nodding at him feeling a little braver. He then put her hands on his head and stroked them over it while she laughed. "It feels funny." He smiled back at her.

"Yes it does feel a little strange but you'll get used to it," he smiled at her.

"I like it," she smiled back. "You did it for me so I like it."

"Thanks honey." He looked up to see Beth had tears in her eyes and Jack was smiling at them sadly. He was twelve now and still thought the world of his father. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever known him to do.

"You look cool, dad," Jack smiled at him.

"Thanks buddy," he smiled. He was glad his son was also cool with his new haircut. He hadn't wanted to make any of his family feel awkward but he'd had to do this for Emmy.

Beth just smiled at him and he smiled back. She knew and understood she'd never have him completely but he was a great father to their daughter. He was the father she deserved and she was so touched he'd shaved all his hair off for her. She'd been shocked but it was the kind of father he was.

She went behind him and kissed his head saying, "You look great, honey."

"Thanks," he smiled up at her. His wife may not have his heart but she definitely had his love and respect. She knew what she was getting into when they started. They'd started off friends while he was searching high and low for Emily then decided to move on with Beth rather than stay lonely. He'd wanted a mother for Jack and she'd provided him a great one as well as a sister.


	8. Chemotherapy

**Chemotherapy**

A few days later they were at the hospital to discuss Emily Haley's chemotherapy. They were sat at the desk with her on Aaron's lap. She leant her head next to his chest wanting his support. She'd always been a daddy's girl and he held her close to him.

"Any questions?" the cancer specialist asked.

Emily Haley looked up at her dad then back at the doctor. "Daddy says the chemotherapy will make me lose my hair, is that true?" she asked.

"Sadly yes the treatment will make your hair fall out..." she answered.

"How quickly?" she asked squirming in her father's arms. She didn't want her hair falling out. He held her close to him in order to comfort her. He'd never let her be scared. He'd always protect her.

"It will happen slowly but we have wigs you could wear," the doctor reassured.

Emily Haley glared at her. What was she trying to say? There was nothing wrong with losing your hair. Daddy had lost his hair and he didn't act like it was bad. He actually kept losing it. He didn't want hair. Mummy had only shaved his head again this morning. He seemed to like being bald and she liked the feel. Over the last three days she'd grown to really like it and she wasn't' scared to lose her hair.

"There's nothing wrong with having no hair. Daddy's got no hair. He shaved his hair off for me. I like it!" she shouted. "If I lose my hair I want to be like daddy. He's the best!"

Aaron kissed her hair proud of her. She kept surprising him with how strong she was being through this, most little girls would want to wear wigs but she wanted to show her bald head. She was one brave little girl and he was proud of her. He also knew she thought she was defending him but he'd never been insulted.

"I love you, daddy, and I'm proud of you," she smiled up at him.

"I love you too, honey, and I am so proud of you," he answered smiling sadly back. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without her. He stroked her hair soothing her everything would be alright. He would always be there for her.

"I'm proud of you both," Beth smiled at them. She was proud of how brave and strong their daughter was being. She was also proud of her husband for shaving his head to show Emmy there was nothing to be scared of and she wasn't alone. His haircut appeared to be working judging on her daughter's outburst. She knew he had every intention of keeping it till this was all over.

"As long as you keep this spirit up I'm sure everything will go well," the doctor smiled at her sadly. Aaron could tell though that something wasn't right so he gave Emily Haley to her mother and they waited for him outside.

"Dr Smithson, I was out of town when my wife gave me the results. She sometimes covers things over to protect me. How bad is my daughter's cancer really?" he asked.

"Mr Hotchner..." she answered. "Without the chemotherapy she has six months with she has a year max."

"Thank you," he answered numbly and left taking his wife and daughter home. He couldn't believe it. He was going to lose his daughter. Even with the chemotherapy he was going to lose her. He now understood why Beth hadn't told him everything. His daughter was going to die within a year.

She was quiet the whole journey home and he wondered if she had an inkling how ill she really was. She'd always been a bright, intuitive child like her brother. He hoped she didn't as he didn't want it pressing down on her. He wanted her last year to be happy.


	9. Matching Haircuts

**Matching Haircuts**

When they got home she went to her room and started to cry. She was scared about waking up with clumps of hair falling out or coming out with the brush. She was only four but she'd rather daddy shaved her head like his than it fell out.

Aaron went up to check on her keeping his own tears in check as he really didn't want her to see him crying over her diagnosis. Crying that he was going to lose her.

He knocked on her door and asked, "Emmy, can I come in?"

"Ok daddy," she cried trying to sniffle away her tears. She didn't want him to see her crying and be hurt.

He came in, sat on her bed and drew her close to him then looked at her. "Emmy, it's ok, it's alright. You don't have to be strong all the time. You're very sick and it's ok to feel upset and scared," he soothed.

"But I don't want to make anyone cry," she replied looking up at him.

"You're not making anyone cry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he answered kissing her hair.

"Daddy, I'm scared...I'm scared about my hair falling out."

"It's ok, honey," he answered stroking her hair. "When it does you'll be as bald as me."

"Can I be bald like you now? That way it won't fall out," she asked quietly looking up at him with her big, tear-rimmed blue eyes.

He cuddled her close to him and answered sadly, "We'll ask your mother."

She nodded and he kissed her hair again. They headed to Beth while he carried her in his arms. She wasn't as physically strong as she used to be.

"Mummy," she asked.

"Yes sweetie," she replied.

"I told daddy I don't want my hair to fall out and asked him if he could shave it. He said we had to ask you. Can I, mummy? If I go bald like daddy my hair won't fall out."

"Do you really want to do this, honey?" she asked. She might be four but they let her make most of her own decisions especially about her appearance.

She nodded. "It'll stop my hair falling out but I want to donate my hair so another little girl with cancer can use it." They smiled proudly at her. Though she was so young she always thought of others before herself. That sometimes reminded him of Emily though they were no relation.

"Then sure. We can donate it to Locks of Love," Beth smiled. "Aaron, could you...?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Come on, Emmy. Let's go to your room."

"Ok daddy," she smiled at him nervously. She was nervous now it was really about to happen but she trusted her daddy would do a good job.

He held her hand up to the bathroom and went into the cabinet to get the clippers he hadn't used in four days then the shaving foam and razor. She looked scared when she saw the razor and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Emmy, everything's alright. This is just going to make your hair like mine. I know it looks scary but trust me I won't let it hurt you," he assured.

She nodded as she trusted her daddy in everything. Sure he sometimes he'd go away to work but he'd never let her down.

They then headed to her room and he put the tools on the bed then sat her on his knees so he could do this for her. He then got out the clippers sadly. His little girl would never have hair again and she had such lovely, long brown hair but if chemo was to prolong her life then so be it. He couldn't lose her and every day with her was a blessing. Jack too.

He put the clippers in front of her hairlines and then started shaving her hair off. She felt tense on his knees and he tried to get her to relax but having only had his head shaved four days ago he understood what she was going through. He tried to use that experience to help her.

"It feels cold, daddy," she said.

"I know, honey, but you'll get used to it," he assured her.

"Was it cold for you too daddy?"

"Yes honey it was," he answered spreading the shaving foam on her young head. He couldn't believe he had to do this but it was comforting her. If only circumstances were different he wouldn't have to. He wished he could take her cancer onto himself rather than lose another child.

He then started carefully shaving off her stubble while she sat still for him. He knew she didn't want wigs but he wondered if she was really going to be brave enough to not cover it. He hadn't felt brave enough but he had as he knew covering it up would only have produced more questions but she was a four year old girl. Not a male agent in his forties.

When he was finished he towelled Emmy's head just like Morgan had his. "Don't touch it until we go to the mirror," he said trying to protect her. If he'd almost freaked out touching his before seeing it she definitely was and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Ok daddy," she answered trying to keep her hands in her lap but getting fidgety so he picked her up and took her to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror shocked and he held her close to him/

"It's alright, honey. I was shocked when I first saw mine but you look so beautiful," he comforted.

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"You'll always be my beautiful, little girl," he added kissing her scalp.

She then looked back in the mirror at both of them and smiled, "I look just like you daddy."

"Yes you do," he smiled back at her reflection.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her close to her while he kissed her cheek. She would always be his angel.


	10. Elopement

**Elopement**

On Monday he headed into work with his daughter. Beth had some work to do and as they currently weren't on a case he'd agreed to take Emily Haley into the BAU. It was the first time she was coming in since being diagnosed and starting chemotherapy.

She came in holding her father's hand and they found everyone but Reid in the bullpen. She beamed when she saw the team and they smiled sadly at her. They couldn't believe this little girl was so sick. She touched her striped bandana self-consciously. She'd been wearing bandanas ever since daddy had shaved her head. She'd tried to get him to wear one into work but he said it was against FBI regulations.

"Daddy shaved my head like his to stop my hair falling out," she explained touching her bandana.

"You look cute. Father and daughter matching haircuts," Garcia smiled at the little girl.

"Thanks Auntie [Penelope," she beamed while daddy smiled slightly at her appreciating the attempt to keep things light.

Everyone else commented that Emily Haley looked cute with her shaved head and bandana and she smiled at them. They understood why he'd shaved her head and she would always be cute to them. They could see that through this she was determined to be strong, brave and try to be happy for them. They admired her strength and bravery but she was her daddy's girl; always had been.

"Where's Reid?" he asked noticing that the second to youngest agent wasn't there. For the last seven years Seaver had been the youngest agent.

Just then Reid came running in apologising but clearly trying to keep a huge grin from his face. Well, obviously someone had received good news. He was glad of it. With the fact that they would be losing his daughter they needed some good news.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Nevada," he answered not looking at anyone but his boss noticed the ring on his wedding finger.

"Congratulations," he smiled a slight smile.

Morgan saw the ring clearly too. "Yo, my man. The kid got married," he smiled patting his back. "Congratulations kid."

"Thank you," he smiled blushing though over the moon to have finally married Maeve. Everyone crowded around and congratulated the newly married agent.

"I hope you married Auntie Maeve," Emmy said firmly.

Everyone laughed while he got down and crouched down saying, "Yes I did, Emily Haley."

She smiled back at him. "Good."

"We should go out for drinks to celebrate tonight," Rossi suggested.

Everyone but Hotch agreed as he looked down at his daughter. He didn't really want to spend one moment without her now she was going to die. Cases were going to be even harder now he knew he was going to lose her this year. He was almost tempted to not go but he knew Emmy would want him to.

"Come on just one night, man. We understand but you and Beth need this," Morgan tried to convince him.

"Daddy, you should go," his daughter said looking up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to stop you and mummy doing the things you like. You have to go, daddy. It's to celebrate Uncle Spencer and Auntie Maeve's marriage."

"Ok honey," he smiled down at his little girl stroking her head then nodded at his team. "Come on, Emmy. Work to do," he added picking her up and taking her to his office.

Since she'd started spending time at the office he had things to entertain her so he got them out to occupy her while he dealt with all the paperwork on his desk. Every now and again he looked up to see her happily drawing and he smiled a little. He hoped that smile on her face would never fade.


	11. Drinks

**Drinks**

That night Beth and he went to the local bar with the team to celebrate Reid's marriage. She was delighted to hear there was some happy news for her husband's team; his family. They all toasted to their happiness and future together.

"I never got to say this before but with your shaved head you look kind of rough and rugged. I like," Garcia smiled at her boss and friend.

"Thank you, Penelope," he smiled stroking it having grown completely comfortable with the feel.

"Yes, I thought I'd be shocked when Spencer told me but it does suit you," Maeve added.

"Thank you. Congratulations on your marriage," Hotch smiled at her.

"Thanks," she smiled back at him then Spencer. She was more than happy that she'd married her boyfriend of the last four years. She'd known she would love Spencer from the first moment they talked. Spencer smiled back at her and they snuggled up.

Sometime later JJ was a little drunk and cuddling up to Hotch babying him. "You are so sexy, Aaron. So so sexy Hotchiepoos," she said rubbing his head.

He looked at her a little embarrassed and worried. This wasn't like her. She hadn't really drunk much since Henry was born nine years ago. She hadn't been herself since finding out his daughter had cancer. Emmy was her goddaughter.

"I'll take her home," Will said then mentioned, "We've been trying for another baby."

He nodded. "I hope you get one." He knew they really wanted a sister for Tracy after seeing how close Tracy and Emily Haley were. He hoped they did get a fourth child. He knew somewhere he could possibly have a third. He'd tried to find them but she was a former spy in hiding.

He still thought about them wondering where they were wondering if he would ever see them again though he did love his wife. He looked to her as Beth rubbed his head saying, "See I told you it looked great."

He smiled back at her.

"We have a question for you two," Penelope said looking at the Hotchners.

"What is it?" Beth asked placing her hand over his while he smiled at her. Though he had his guard up over his heart he felt safe with her.

"We'd like Emily Haley to be my flower girl," she explained while Morgan nodded.

Beth smiled at her husband who nodded and smiled back. "We'd love that so would she. It would give her something to fight for to look forward to," he replied.

They started the treatments and preparations for the wedding.


	12. Invitation

**Invitation**

Five months later Emily was at home with her daughter when she received a wedding invitation to Morgan and Garcia's wedding. She couldn't believe that they wanted her to go when she was still hiding from their boss. She'd never meant to hide from the others but she'd been too scared to face her ex who knew nothing of his child.

She kept looking at it for a few days trying to work out whether to go or not. Her heart told her to go and see them again even if it was one last time but her head was too scared to face them all again with Amy who had also been invited. Amy was the spitting image of her father and though she'd never known him a chip off the old block. Sometimes it made her smile sometimes it broke her heart. She would always have a piece of Aaron with her; her beautiful, beautiful daughter Amy Cassandra Prentiss.

In the end curiosity won and she decided to accept the invitation. Though it might hurt now that he was married she wanted to see Aaron one last time to see how he was doing. She'd always wondered and since spotting him in the hotel five months before she'd wondered even more. She also wondered what was going on with his hair. Why did he shave it?

She replied that she would be coming and booked the flight tickets to and from WASHINGTON dc. THEY WOULD FLY IN THE DAY BEFORE TO GIVE THEM ENOUGH TIME TO RECOVER FROM JET LAG AND FLY BACK TO Perth the morning after. They were long flights but she knew her daughter could cope since they'd been to New York.

She went to see Amy after sending it off. She looked up from her book expectantly. She was an avid reader. Emily sat on her bed and took her hand.

"Amy, you know I always said you would meet your father one day..." she said stroking her hand. She nodded sadly. "We're going to Washington DC next month to attend the wedding of that black guy you saw five months ago."

She smiled. "I'm going to see daddy?"

"Yes, you are," Emily answered stroking her daughter's hair. "But you have to understand he's married now with another little girl."

"So he won't want me?" she asked blinking back tears.

"No Amy no. He'll want you but we can't live there anymore. It will complicate things and he needs an easy life."

"While I don't?"

"Amy, don't you have an easy life here with all your friends."

"But I want my daddy."

"Amy, please..."

Amy just looked away. Emily hated hurting her daughter but it was better this way. They couldn't be with her daddy and if they lived over there it would only hurt her more as she'd hardly get to see him. If only she hadn't run away, if only he hadn't repeatedly accused her, life might be different. She'd lost her opportunity and now he was married to someone else.


	13. Gus

**Gus**

The morning of the wedding Hotch took Jack to the barbers for a trim so his hair would be nice and smart for the wedding. It was the first time he'd been in six months and had first shaved his head. He'd been having it shaved ever since. Emily Haley's hair had all fallen out now due to the chemo so there was no point in him shaving it anymore.

Gus was shocked when he saw the Hotchners arrive. He couldn't believe Aaron hadn't come to him to have his head shaved. He'd been working on his hair for years.

Jack sat down in front of him for the trim while his father sat on one of the sofas behind.

"Didn't like your previous haircut that much?" he joked.

"No, it's nothing like that," Hotch answered. He didn't know if he wanted to break it to him that Emmy was dying. Only he and Beth knew the truth. He was trying to keep it from Jack and the team. Jack didn't need any more darkness in his life and neither did the team. Trying to prevent death was the norm for them and so were the nightmares. He didn't want it hanging over their heads that some time in the next six months they were going to lose his daughter.

Even though she was becoming so weak she still enjoyed coming into the BAU and always had a smile for the team and her family. She never complained about any pain she was feeling or how tired she felt after the chemo. He was proud of how strong and brave she was being and drew strength from her.

"My sister has cancer," Jack explained.

"I'm sorry," Gus replied. "So anything special today?"

"Auntie Penelope and Uncle Derek are getting married this afternoon..."

"That's great."

"So dad thought I should have a trim so I'd look nice and smart for the wedding."

"Wise decision," he smiled over at Aaron who smiled back. They'd always been friends after the first few haircuts twenty years ago.

He'd soon finished Jack's hair and turned to Aaron.

"Would you like me to make sure your head's smooth?" he asked.

"Thanks," he nodded getting into the chair. He hadn't had his head shaved for two days and he preferred to have it smooth as it was neater. He'd grown used to his shaved head and actually liked it even better now. He was still only keeping it for the duration of his daughter's cancer.

He felt his head then put the shaving foam on his head and shaved off the two day stubble while Jack watched fascinated. In all the six months his father had been bald he'd never seen his father's head shaved. Once it was done he towelled his head and started giving his head a massage.

"This is an Indian head massage. It will encourage the circulation in your head and relieve the tension and stress you're carrying," Gus said.

Aaron nodded. He was glad Gus understood how stressful it had been for him caring for a twelve year old son and dying daughter while also heading the BAU. He tried to balance his priorities though others seemed to be picking up where he failed. He apologised when he wasn't completely up to par in the job currently but they told him they were more than happy to cover for him in the circumstances. Luckily his boss was cutting him some slack too after hearing about his daughter's illness.

"The only side-effect is it also stimulates hair growth but you can carry on shaving every three days," he added.

"That's fine. No offence but I've got great shavers," Aaron replied.

"None taken."

Aaron could feel all the stress and tension leaving and actually smiled one of his rare smiles. He knew it was going to be a long process but he was in it for the long-haul. Every day with his daughter was a blessing and he was thankful for the moments that actually made him smile.

Soon enough it was all over and he paid Gus taking Jack home. Emily Haley was already with Penelope. He trusted his whole team with his sick daughter.


	14. She's Here

**She's Here**

Emily sat herself and Amy in the back of the seating arrangement. She could see Aaron near the front and didn't feel the courage to approach him and his wife yet. She had to remind herself that he was married now. She'd lost her chance long ago.

He looked back and saw her. He couldn't be seeing her; he had to be imagining things. She'd been gone for seven and a half years. To his knowledge nobody had been in contact with her since she left. She wouldn't just turn up out of the blue. Could Garcia have found her and not informed him? He was the one that ordered her to be tracked.

He still loved her for Christ's sake! He couldn't get over her even though he was now married with another child. He wouldn't leave Beth though especially when their daughter was dying. He belonged here with his wife. She'd made him the man he was today. She'd fixed his twice broken heart. He knew he'd done Emily wrong but she'd run away with his heart without giving him a chance to talk. She'd run off with his baby. He'd found the positive pregnancy test in the trash.

"Is that her?" Beth asked looking where he was staring.

"Yes," he answered holding her hand, "but you don't need to worry I'm not leaving you and Emily Haley especially not now."

She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he was going to do right by them. Emmy needed the father she worshipped right now. They had no idea when she would pass over but the chemo was now prolonging her life. They'd said without the chemo she would live six months and those were up. Every day now was a gift; an extra day with her.

She didn't know Emily. All she knew was she'd broken his heart by running away and he'd tried long and hard to find her never succeeding until today it seemed as she sat at the back. He'd told her the damage left by his ex-wife had affected his relationship with this Emily. He'd had serious trust and jealousy issues that had driven her away. What Beth didn't know though was Emily's side. Why she'd run instead of staying and working it out.

The wedding march then started and they looked to the aisle. There coming down the aisle was Emily Haley scattering rose petals. She was in her pink dress and the pink sparkly bandana Garcia had picked out for her. She still refused to wear wigs. She told her daddy she'd never wear a wig as long as he was bald too and he didn't want to disappoint her.

Once she reached the front she went to join her parents and sat on his lap while he held her close to him. She always preferred her father's lap to a seat.

They looked to the front to watch Garcia and Morgan get married so did Amy and Emily. Halfway through Amy decided she wanted to sit on her mother's lap. She felt kind of shy surrounded by people she didn't know. She didn't even know her father.

They watched the two marry while Emily was happy for the couple and Amy was just happy to see daddy and loved weddings. She'd been fantasising her own wedding for the last two years. There was a boy in her class that she really liked called Darrell Shipman. He was really nice.

At the reception Beth went up to her. She decided it was best to make sure there was no awkwardness as they all celebrated Penelope and Derek's marriage together. She took her daughter with her as Jack was with his father. Her biggest fear was losing Aaron as well as her daughter. She knew he didn't love her as much as she did him but to lose him completely would be the most painful thing.

Emily looked up at Beth and smiled nervously. She'd seen her with Aaron and the little girl on his lap looked just like her. It wasn't complicated to deduce that this woman was his wife. She wasn't there to cause any problems between them. She'd only wanted to see him again.

"I'm Beth Hotchner, Aaron's wife, and this is Emily Haley, our daughter," she said.

"I'm Emily Prentiss," she replied.

"I know who you are," she snapped.

"Please I'm not here to cause any trouble. He's your husband my ex. I have no intention of changing that. I lost him a long time ago," she answered keeping her tears inside.

Beth nodded. It was obvious this Emily still had feelings for her husband but she was thankful she was respecting his marriage. Maybe they could get along.

"This is my daughter, Amy Prentiss," she added.

Amy smiled sadly and added, "Nice to meet you Mrs Hotchner and Miss Hotchner. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Prentiss," Beth smiled sadly. She could tell she was Aaron's. She looked just like him and was formal and polite just like him. Was she the reason Emily had run away?

"Hello sweetie," Emily said getting down speaking to Emily Haley. She was almost in tears when she'd heard the name. He'd named his daughter after her believing he'd completely lost her. She wasn't going to take him from this little girl and her mother though.

This child clearly needed her father there all the time. She also understood now why he'd shaved his head. With the bandana and bald head she understood this little girl had cancer. She smiled sadly. It was just like the sweet man she'd fallen for underneath all that jealousy and insecurity. The sweet man that had been hurt by Haley then unintentionally her. She'd just had to get her and her child out of that situation. Now he had a wife who understood him and she'd come to understand him far away from him.

Hotch looked around to see his wife and when he saw them together his eyes widened and his stomach knotted. He'd really hoped he could get out of this without meeting his ex. He plucked up the courage and walked over with Jack.

"Emily," he said trying to keep his feelings inside.

"Aaron," she answered trying to keep her tears back. "I'm not here to cause trouble. You belong here with your wife and daughter."

He nodded trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Damn how he still loved her! He just wanted to hold her close one last time. He wouldn't leave Beth right now as it would only put Emily Haley in a worse place than she already was and she didn't need that.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

Emily looked at Beth for permission. She wanted to hold him again but she didn't want to upset his wife. She still loved him but he was Beth's now. She didn't want her to feel awkward if she agreed.

Beth nodded at Emily. Let him have this moment with the woman he loved. She trusted he would stay with her at least until their daughter's battle was over. It would only add unneeded stress on her if they broke up. They needed to keep her happy and things normal during this for her. She wanted her husband to have a moment though with the woman he loved. A moment that could help him through the rest of this.

Emily accepted and he led her onto the dance floor. He held her close to him and they danced to the song. She laid her head on his chest and he held her close to him.

As they danced he asked, "Want to feel it?" quirking an eyebrow.

"Feel what?" she answered looking up into his eyes.

"My head. You haven't even mentioned it," he replied a little disappointed and hurt. Had she really forgotten what he looked like seven and a half years ago? Did she hardly think of him? They had a kid! Was she too shocked? Did she hate it and was trying to be polite so he wouldn't get hurt? He'd always found Emily a mystery and could never work her out. It was one of the reasons why he loved her. She was an enigma.

"It's not the first time I've seen it," she admitted wanting to relieve some of his hurt.

He looked at her confused. "This is my first."

"What? You shaved your head six months ago and your hair never grew again," she teased. He chuckled then fully comprehended what she'd said. How did she know he'd first shaved his head six months ago? This was the first time he'd seen her in years. Oh god was that really her when he thought he was imagining things in the hotel.

"You were in the hotel?" he muttered.

She nodded and answered, "I'm sorry."

"You don't like it?" he replied looking down.

She brought up his chin and assured, "I love it. I've always had a thing for shaved heads and it suits you."

"Thanks," he smiled slightly. "Want to rub it? Everyone else has."

She smiled, "Sure." She then stroked it twice and pulled her hand away before she got tempted to do more with a sad smile on her face. He was married to a nice woman and they had a very sick daughter who needed him. It wasn't right to kiss him anymore especially in front of his wife.

They then parted and she introduced her daughter to the rest of the team. Thankfully they'd received the letters she'd sent before her arrival explaining her disappearance. She found their partners to be very nice.

Last but not least was Rossi. "Amy, this is granddad," she said teasing him while he laughed.

"You must be Mr Rossi. Pleasure to meet you," Amy replied smiling shyly.

Rossi smiled at her. It was quite obvious who the father was. "A chip off the old block," he smiled at Emily.

"Please don't tell him. His daughter obviously needs him right now and I'm going home tomorrow," she whispered.

He assured her he wouldn't. He understood she was scared he would abandon Emily Haley to get Amy even though he was sure he would never leave her while his daughter was so sick.

She ended up leaving the party and heading up to her hotel room as Amy was falling asleep. She carried her up as she was almost asleep. She was thankful Morgan and Garcia's wedding reception was in the hotel she was staying at last night and tonight.

She put her almost asleep daughter into her bed after changing her into her nightie then went to her own bed and tried to go to sleep herself.


	15. Late Night Visit

**Late Night Visit**

She was just about dozing off when she heard a loud knocking on the hotel room door. She took the lamp to protect her and her daughter just in case. No-one was going to touch Amy even if her life depended on it. She'd give her life for Amy.

On her way out she noticed Amy was out of bed and heading towards her scared. She had to keep her daughter safe. No way was Amy getting anywhere near whoever it was currently knocking hard on their door.

"Amy," she said gently.

"Yes mummy," she answered frightened fiddling with her nightie.

"Stay here..." she nodded looking up at her with innocent, trusting eyes. She knew mummy would always protect her. She was mummy's favourite person. They were all each other had though she would like her daddy too. He seemed nice. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you to the moon..."

"And back again," she smiled slightly. Emily kissed her daughter's dark hair then went to the door and looked through the peephole.

She almost dropped the lamp when she saw Aaron the other side of the door. She laid her back to the door sighing while her heart was racing. Oh god, why was he here! He had a wife and a very sick child for Christ's sake!

"Aaron, go away," she said. "It's late. Go home to your wife."

"Emily, I love you," he slurred crying.

"Aaron, it's too late. You're married. She needs you and so does your sick daughter."

"She's dying..."

"You can't lose hope. Your daughter will live."

Though yes he had drunk enough alcohol to pluck up the courage to do this he shook his head as he knew what the doctors had said. He knew there wasn't any hope. He couldn't lose Emily and Amy though. He'd heard they were going home tomorrow and he knew that wasn't in America.

"Please, don't leave..."

"Aaron, we have to go home. We don't belong here anymore. We belong in Perth, Australia. Amy has friends there."

"Emily, please. Please promise me one day we'll be together again. Please I love you."

"Aaron," she said trying to keep the tears inside. Good god she loved him but his wife and daughter needed him through Emily Haley's cancer battle. She wouldn't let that little girl lose her dad. No matter how much she loved him she wouldn't worsen his daughter's condition. "Go home to your wife. She and Emily Haley need you. Please just go home."

"Emily..."

"No Aaron, I don't love you anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore," she bit on her lip as she lied to him. Each lie dug deeper into her heart and she wanted to cry but he had to stay with his daughter. "Please just go home to the wife that does love you."

"Emily," he wept leaning his head on the door. "Emily, please tell me you don't mean that. I can't get over you. Please tell me you still love me."

"I can't," she replied swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, Aaron, I just can't."

She heard him slide down the wall and his heart breaking and tried even harder to keep her tears inside. She called Rossi to pick him up so he would get home safely. She may have to turn him away for the sake of his daughter but it didn't mean she wanted him to go home drunk and possibly get hurt. He was in a vulnerable state.

She slid down the door herself crying as she heard Rossi pick him up and Amy came out of her bedroom to see if she was alright. When she saw her crying she went over and hugged her close to her.

"Mummy, it's going to be alright," she said rubbing her back.

"I told him that I didn't love him. Amy, I love your father so much," she cried.

"I know, mummy. Everything will be alright. You had to for my sister. We have each other and that's all we need. I got to see my daddy. Now we can go home."

Emily nodded up at her daughter. She was amazed how understanding she was at only six. What did she ever do to deserve this little girl as her daughter? Her sweet, smart little Australian daughter.


	16. Snap

**Snap**

Six months later Hotch found himself in his daughter's hospital room holding her hand while the team and their family stood around. She'd been in the hospital for a few days now and they knew the end was close. Beth was sat the other side of her holding her other hand.

He couldn't believe he was going to lose his five year old daughter. She'd fought so hard and strong and now the end was coming. She'd been so brave through all this. Ever since she'd been admitted into hospital he hadn't left her side.

Emily Haley looked over to her father weakly and he stroked her hair off her face. "It's alright, honey. You fought a long and hard fight. I am so proud of you," he smiled trying to bite back his tears.

She smiled and answered, "I love you and I'm proud of you too." He smiled back at her biting his lip while the tears bubbled under the surface as he saw her chest go up and down one last time and he felt her hand drop by the side of her. He closed his eyes trying to swallow the lump in his throat but a few tears escaped down his cheeks.

He couldn't believe it. His little angel was gone. He should have died before her. She was only five! Cancer had now claimed his father and daughter. Who would it claim next? He'd rather it was him than Jack. He couldn't lose him. He was the only child he had now. Amy was somewhere down under but he hadn't heard from her or her mother in six months. He still had that last conversation running through his head.

The woman he loved didn't love him. She didn't want to be with him. In fact she didn't want to be with him so badly she'd gone to the other side of the world. Emily Haley was gone. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't have just passed over. No she couldn't be dead. No he wouldn't believe it. Emmy was still here. She wasn't dead. This was all a dream. Wake up, Aaron, wake up! He hit himself trying to wake himself up.

The rest of the team stared in horror as he kept hitting himself screaming for him to wake up. He'd lost his mind. They were all deeply upset Emily Haley was gone but also now worried over Hotch. They'd never imagined this outburst or behaviour from him. It was clear he was trying to convince himself this wasn't real. In this state they weren't sure how to approach him without him doing more damage to himself.

MORGAN AND Rossi though decided something had to be done or he would just keep hurting himself and distressing others. He looked like he was having a fit.

"Hotch," Morgan said taking his hands while he tried to keep hitting himself. "Man, I'm sorry, but you are awake. Your daughter did just die, I'm sorry man."

"No," he shouted. "This isn't real. This is just a nightmare. She's alive, goddamnit, she's alive."

"Aaron, she's just passed over," Dave said gently. "You're only hurting yourself and others by not accepting it."

"She's not dead," he shouted at him. "Can't you see she's still breathing?"

They didn't know what to do. It was quite clear he had talked himself into believing she was still alive but they could see she wasn't. Rossi could understand though. After all he'd been through he was hardly surprised he'd snapped. The woman he really loved and their daughter was missing in Australia. Now his youngest daughter had died. He'd basically lost everyone he loved apart from his son. They couldn't help but pity him.

Beth looked over with tears in her eyes. She'd just lost her daughter and now her husband's mind had gone bye bye. She would stick around to try and help him recover and look after her stepson. He'd already lost his mother now he was in risk of losing his father. He'd always had to be the strong and fearless leader and father and now he'd cracked. It had to be a matter of time. She was even prepared to lose him to Emily if it would heal him.

"We should go home. It's only depressing everyone being here," Beth said sadly kissing her daughter's forehead one last time.

They all nodded sadly but her father shouted, "I'm not leaving till she dies."

"Dad, she's dead. We saw her die. Her last words were that she loves us and is proud of you," Jack answered sadly.

For the first time in his life his dad fixed him with one of his famous glares and shouted, "How could you say that about your sister? She can hear you!" he then turned back to Emily Haley's body and stroked her face. "It's alright, honey. Daddy's here. He'll never leave you. It's just us now."

Jack bit back his tears and Rossi put his hand on his shoulder. They couldn't help but pity him too. They hoped they would get Hotch back to normal for his son. He couldn't lose his father as well as his mother and sister. No matter what happened they would always be there for this teenage boy like they always had.

The doctor who had been standing at the side said, "We could admit him into the psychiatric ward."

Morgan and Rossi glared at him while Morgan slung Hotch over his shoulder saying, "We'll look after him."

"Whee," Hotch answered patting Morgan's back, "off we go." Everyone tried to keep themselves from laughing though very worried about Hotch's sanity. Jack just looked positively terrified and Rossi whispered something in his ear.

"He didn't mean it. He's not himself right now. If he was he'd never have done that to you. You're everything to him," JJ assured the teenage boy.

He looked up and nodded. He knew his father would never do that normally but he also never wanted to anger him again. He understood now what it was like to be one of those UnSubs his father took down at work. He was scared he would be losing his dad as well as his sister.

Morgan led them out to their cars outside and placed Hotch inside the passenger seat of the Hotchner family car. Beth took them home.


	17. Save Him

**Save Him**

The next morning she found him in their daughter's room talking to her bed and smiling. It was clear he thought he was talking to their dead daughter. He heard she was assuring her everything was going to be alright and she'd win her battle with cancer. She pitied him as he really did believe she was still here and yesterday didn't happen.

She sat on the bed and placed her hand over his. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Aaron, she's dead. She died yesterday holding your hand," she said gently.

She saw anger flash into his eyes and he looked back at the bed. "How dare you?" he shouted. "How could you? She's right here, Beth. What kind of mother are you?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and added, "Aaron."

"Go away. Leave us alone, you monster." It hurt to hear him call her that but she knew he wasn't himself. They needed help before he turned everyone away and stopped living a normal life and only in his head.

She went to their computer and opened up her email emailing Emily that they needed to talk. Though she was his wife she knew Emily was the only one that could piece him back together. He'd cracked under all the pressure and the loss of two daughters and the love of his life. Bringing back his oldest daughter and the love of his life might help bring him back.

It had been two days when Emily finally saw the email. She'd just come back for a conference in Melbourne where she'd been for the last few days leaving Amy with a friend. She was surprised to find an email from Beth saying they needed to talk. She knew it was serious as why else would Beth contact her? She replied would it be possible to web chat at 10pm tonight. It would be 9am back in America. She soon got an email telling her it would be fine.

She'd put her daughter to bed two hours ago when she nervously set up the web chat. She had no idea what to expect. All she knew was it was about Aaron. Had he been killed? Was he seriously ill? She was almost relieved when Beth came on.

"What is it, Beth?" she asked gently trying to control her nerves.

"My daughter died three days ago..." she replied softly trying to keep the tears inside. She really missed her daughter and found it a strain trying to take it all on herself. She really missed her husband.

"I'm so sorry..."

"The problem is how Aaron's been taking it. I thought it was best to show you," she explained as the camera panned to show him sitting on the floor playing pattacake with thin air. Emily's eyes widened in shock as she saw Aaron playing with thin air clearly believing he was playing with his daughter. The love of her life had lost his mind. She wanted to cry. "He's been like this ever since she died. He refuses to believe she's dead and will actually fight anyone who dares disagree with him. Emily, he's snapped and I believe you are the only one who can help. I've always known you're the love of his life..."

Oh god, what had she done? He was telling the truth and she'd run again to the other side of the world. She'd told him she didn't love him and taken their daughter away when he'd only just met her. She'd taken the woman he loved and their daughter leaving him to lose another daughter. She knew he still loved her or he wouldn't have done all that six months ago. Now he'd cracked. She had to get there as quickly as she could and try and restore his sanity. They had to leave as soon as possible.

"I'm coming," Emily informed Beth.

"Please come as quickly as you can."

"Trust me we'll be on the next flight out of here."

"Thank you."

Emily ended the web chat and went to wake up her daughter. She knew Amy wouldn't be very happy but when she heard her daddy wasn't well she'd want to go as badly as she did. She went in to see her sleeping sweetly on her pillow and almost felt bad shaking her awake but her father needed them.

"Mummy, it's the middle of the night," she whined.

"Amy, we need to go," she answered gently.

"Where?" she asked grumpily. She was really tired and why was mummy waking her up in the middle of the night? Where were they going in such a hurry so late?

"We're going to see daddy," she answered softly and worried about Aaron. She had to get there before he lost his mind completely.

"Why? Is he sick?" she asked worried. She really liked her daddy when she met him all those months ago and now he could be sick. It had to be serious enough for mummy to want to leave in the middle of the night for a long flight to America.

"Yes but he'll get better. He just needs us there as soon as we can."

She nodded and packed her bag the way mummy had taught her to while her mum did the same. Emily also booked a cab to take them to the airport. Once they'd packed they got into the cab and headed off to the airport. When they got there Emily negotiated them onto a plane leaving at 11am to Johannesburg. From there they would catch a plane to Washington dc.

SHE THEN RAN TO THE DEPARTURE GATE CARRYING Amy as she was too tired to run. Amy was thankfully still a light little girl as Emily would never let her eat herself silly and they played a lot of sports. When she got them on the plane she sat herself and Amy down while she slept on her shoulder. She put her arm around her holding her close to her trying to relieve her worry. They were on the plane flying towards him worrying wouldn't do any good right now.


	18. She's Coming

**She's Coming**

Beth turned to Aaron and said, "Aaron..." he looked up at her blankly. "Emily's coming."

"She's dead. I killed her," he answered blankly then went back to pattacake. She closed her eyes and sighed. She really hoped Emily was on a flight heading towards America. She knew it was really late over there but she hoped she'd been able to get a plane. She knew he didn't really know what he was saying. He was living so far in his head he hardly knew what he was doing or saying but she still wouldn't let him be admitted to the psychiatric ward. He'd never forgive them if he was and they could deal with this privately. They wouldn't risk any potential UnSub seeing him like this.

She stroked his stubble while he didn't even respond. As long as you didn't disagree with him that Emily Haley was alive he was like a little boy in his own little world. He hadn't even realised his head hadn't been shaved this morning and that it had been three days. He currently had no concept of time and was always found in Emmy's room. She was trying to be there for Jack as much as she could as well. He was scared he would never get his father back again and he would be alone.

She went down to see Jack and he looked up from the television. "Emily's coming," she informed him.

He smiled slightly. From the wedding he knew dad really loved Emily and he'd had a relationship with her as her daughter looked so much like dad she had to be his sister. His dad had lost the woman he loved and two daughters no wonder he'd cracked. He liked Beth but he'd always thought of them as friends. They didn't really love each other like other people's parents but he didn't want her to be hurt when Emily was there. He didn't want it to be awkward.

"Great," he answered.

She sat on the edge of the sofa and ruffled his hair.

"It's alright, buddy. He needs Emily and I'll be more than happy to step aside if it means his health and happiness but I'll never truly leave you. I hope we'll be friends."

"I'd like that," he smiled sadly.

She patted his head and they smiled at each other sadly. She knew he was worried about his father and missed him too.

Emily and Amy had just got on their second flight back to Washington DC and the flight had taken off. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to land in the States. She'd tried sleeping but every time she closed her eyes she saw Aaron playing pattacake with thin air. She really hoped she could bring his mind back. She loved him so much after all these years and Jack and Amy needed their father.

"Mummy, it's going to be ok. Daddy will get better. You'll make him better. You always make me better. You're the best," Amy said looking up at her.

"Aw thanks, Amy," she smiled slightly stroking her hair. "I sure hope so."

"You will, mummy, you will."

She kissed her hair and leaned back trying to get some sleep again but all she could see was the same image. Amy snuggled up next to her ready for this long flight to Washington DC. She'd soon enough be seeing daddy.

Whilst in the air Emily texted Beth that they were on their last flight. Beth texted back she'd meet her at the airport once they landed. She thanked her feeling relieved as she didn't know where they lived now and wanted to reach him as quickly as possible. She'd already spent twelve hours in the air and was facing another twelve.

When she finally arrived in Washington DC she texted Beth that they'd arrived. Beth answered she would be with them in fifteen minutes so she took Amy off to collect their bags. When they'd done so they sat down exhausted waiting for Beth to collect them.

Soon enough Beth arrived and saw them so walked over. She was so glad Emily was finally here. Maybe they could finally get Aaron back. She believed Emily was the only one who could heal him. She knew they were in love with each other and hoped their love would heal him. He'd be regaining the love of his life and eldest daughter therefore his loss would be less.

Emily and Amy both got up when they saw her and Beth hugged her. "Thank god, you're here," she said.

"How is he?" Emily asked worried.

"Not good," she replied honestly then filled her in on everything except what he'd said about Emily. She wasn't going to hurt her with those words.

Emily was shocked when she heard what he'd done to Jack. That was so unlike him and had probably damaged their relationship a little. She would do anything to fix their relationship. When he recovered he was going to feel so guilty about this. She just wanted to hug both of them.

When she arrived at the house she hugged Jack and he hugged her back. "Everything's going to be alright," she said stroking his hair. "I'll try my hardest to bring him back."

He nodded and she ran up to the man she loved. She needed to get to him as soon as possible. She found him on a chair talking to what she guessed had been his daughter's bed. She got on her knees in front of him and took his hands making him look at her.


	19. Aaron Come Back

**Aaron Come Back**

"Emily," he said vulnerably.

"Yes Aaron, it's me," she answered biting back tears.

"No, it can't be. You're dead," he answered on the verge of tears.

"Honey, I'm alive. I've just been in Australia." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She really hoped she could bring back the man she'd loved for so long.

"No, you're just a figment of my imagination as I want you so badly."

"No, Aaron, I'm really here. I'm so sorry I should have never left. I didn't know it would do this to you. Come back to us," she cried.

He shook his head. "No, this isn't true. You're dead."

"Don't you remember us dancing six months ago at Morgan and Garcia's wedding?"

"You said you didn't love me," he answered vulnerably.

"I know honey and I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I lied because I thought it was best for Emily Haley that you didn't get with me. I'm sorry I didn't know she..." she stopped herself remembering what Beth had told her about mentioning their daughter's death. "I love you so much," she cried while he stared at her blankly.

In one last desperate attempt she grabbed his head and kissed his lips crying. Please come back to us, Aaron, please come back to us. We need you. She suddenly felt him joining in with the kiss and holding onto her for dear life.

She stopped the kiss and saw that he was really looking at her for the first time since she'd come here. He started crying and she held him close to her letting him fall apart in her arms. There was so much pain he had to let go and she cried with him.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry," she cried.

"She's gone, isn't she?" he wept.

"Yes she died from what I heard peacefully holding your hand and I'm so sorry. It would kill me if I lost Amy."

"Do you really love me?"

"Would I have just flown straight from Australia in the middle of the night if I didn't?"

He smiled sadly and she hugged him closer. She rubbed his back assuring, "Everything's going to be alright. Amy and I are here now."

"Please never leave me again," he added vulnerably.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I love you far too much."

He smiled and they kissed again. She couldn't get enough now they were back together. It was his time to pull away as he asked, "Amy..."

They heard a knock on the door and Emily said, "Come in."

Beth came in holding a sleeping Amy in her arms. "I'm sorry, she fell asleep so I thought I should bring her in here." They both nodded and smiled at their daughter. "Must be pooped out by that long flight."

She nodded. He looked at her and said, "What about you?"

"I haven't slept in two days," she replied as Amy was laid on the bed and unconsciously curled up next to her father who started playing with her hair. She smiled seeing the two of them together. She knew that he would be a great father to her and now the family was complete apart from the loss of his youngest daughter.

"Sleep honey. If you haven't slept in two days you really should sleep," he answered rubbing her arm.

"Only if you'll lie next to me."

"Sure," he nodded.

"Will this bed hold all three of us?"

"Maybe it would be best to switch to..." he then looked up at Beth and she nodded so he finished, "our bed."

"She'll wake up wanting you," she replied stroking her daughter's arm.

"Then I'll carry her," he reassured picking up his seven year old daughter. He'd led them to the bedroom that used to be his and Beth's and now was his and Emily's.

Once they were there he placed his daughter down on the bed and they both got on it. She turned on her side and smiled at him while they both smiled at their daughter. He knew he had things to sort out with Beth and had to bury their daughter but he was thankful he now had a future with the woman he loved. She was never going to leave him again and loved him too.

She smiled back at him and soon fell asleep herself. He watched his girlfriend and daughter for a while not quite believing they were really here but so thankful they were. He ran his hand over his head and feeling the stubble there he wondered how much time had actually passed since his youngest daughter had died. Obviously it had been enough time for them to come from Australia.

He didn't want to move though as he didn't want to wake them up. Maybe things would brighten up now they were together. He felt complete again though he would always miss his daughter. He stroked his daughter's hair while watching over them.

Soon she woke up and looked up at him. She smiled and hugged him excitedly. "Daddy," she shouted excitedly.

He stroked her hair hugging her close and smiled, "Hey sweetie."

"Are you better now?" she asked concerned.

"Yes thankfully to mummy. Everything's going to be ok."

"I'm glad," she smiled up at him.

"So am I," he answered kissing her hair.

"I want to stay forever."

"Well neither mummy nor I want you to go."

She looked confused then smiled back at him. "You mean you and mummy are together."

He nodded and smiled touching her nose with his finger.

"Yes we are and now let's let mummy sleep, ok."

She nodded and cuddled up to him while he put his arm around her. She was more than happy to finally have her daddy. Her biggest dream had come true. As she grew up all she wanted was her father. Now she had him.


	20. Snow at the Cemetery

**Snow at the Cemetery**

A few weeks later they were visiting Emily Haley's grave together. She'd been buried two weeks before and Beth had later explained to her family Emily's relationship with Hotch. She'd moved in with Rossi the same day Emily moved in and they were now a couple.

They'd come to wish Emmy a happy Christmas. They would visit her at Christmas and her birthday so they would visit the cemetery four times a year. Aaron and Jack already visited Haley's grave every Mother's Day and her birthday.

Aaron placed his hand on her grave and said, "Sweetie, still miss you. Mummy and I have divorced but none of it was your fault. It's just we weren't really in love and decided we were better off friends. I'm now back with the woman I love who also mothered your older sister. I'll never forget you, honey. Merry Christmas."

Emily placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her silently thanking her for the support. He suddenly felt something hit the back of his coat so looked behind him to find Amy smiling with snow on her gloves and a cheeky smile on her face. He laughed and gathered some snow for his own snowballs.

He started chasing her while she giggled for him not to throw any. Emily looked to see Jack was shuffling his feet.

"What's up, buddy?" she asked.

"Could you come with me to mum's grave? I'd like to ask her something," he answered looking down.

"Sure," she smiled at him. She was touched he wanted her to go with him. He only ever really went with his father but clearly he wanted him to carry on his snowball fight with his sister. He was warming back up to his father but he wanted Amy to have time with him as she'd missed out so much.

On their way to the adult cemetery she smacked her boyfriend's bottom and winked when he looked up.

"We're just going off to visit Haley," she whispered. He nodded and turned back to his daughter "Take it easy on her. She's only seven."

"Of course," he added kissing her cheek and turning back to Amy. He was so happy for all the happiness Amy had brought him and Jack as well as Emily. Emily was turning out to be such a great mother to Jack as well but he'd always known she was great with children. He was secretly glad he got to be the one to make her dream of becoming a mother come true.

He couldn't get enough of Amy now he finally got to raise her. He was trying to make up for all the years he'd missed. He just hoped he was doing a good job of it.

She took Jack to see his mother's grave and stood a little back while he spoke to her.

He brushed her grave and said, "Mum, it's me, Jack. My baby sister, Emily Haley, died of cancer a month ago. I really miss her and looking after dad though Emily and my other sister Amy seem to be doing a good job too. Beth's now with Uncle Dave. Dad and Beth never really loved each other. He always loved Emily and now they're back together. I just wanted to ask can you look after Emmy? I know she's up there with you. Thanks mum."

He then went back to his dad's girlfriend and they went back to the children's cemetery to find Aaron and Amy making snow angels.

"Be careful of your hats," Emily said smiling at them.

"I'm a grown man," he answered.

"Making snow angels," she teased. He shot her a look. "You only have a month's growth of hair and I don't want you to get a head cold."

"I was bald last Christmas," he retorted.

"Yes and Beth told me you didn't even wear a hat and ended up in bed for a week with the flu."

"I don't know if I like you two being friends," he joked and she laughed back.

"Ganging up on you, are we?" she laughed.

He laughed pulling her down into the snow and underneath him kissing her while she giggled. Jack jumped to Amy and covered her eyes with his gloved hands.

"Jack," she protested trying to wriggle away.

"Not until they stop," he defended. "I'm going to protect you, little sis."

"From mummy and daddy?" she questioned.

Emily and Aaron looked over and started laughing then got back up and Emily said, "Alright Jack, we're done."

"Good," he answered letting his sister see again. She was so happy to see how close the siblings were after only a few weeks. Jack was very protective of his sister which made her smile. She knew Amy would be alright. They still needed to get her into a school to settle her here. Two weeks ago they'd had her surname legally changed to Hotchner.


	21. Christmas Tree

**Christmas Tree**

They went off to get themselves a Christmas tree as a family. They were determined to celebrate a family Christmas now Emily and Amy lived with them. They wanted their first complete Christmas. Emily was so happy it wouldn't be just another Christmas with just her and Amy. She was thankful to Beth that they could finally have Christmas all together.

They went looking for a tree while Amy was on her father's back. They then saw a big tree and she shouted, "I want that one."

"That's a great choice, Amy," Jack agreed.

"Alright then this is our tree," Emily and Aaron confirmed causing both their children to smile.

Emily took Amy and Aaron asked Jack, "Son, could you help me?"

"Sure dad," he answered.

"I'll just take Amy to get some cocoa," Emily added.

He nodded kissing her cheek then he bent down to pick the tree up with his son. She escorted their daughter to get cocoa. When they got there they saw JJ with Edward and Henry.

"Auntie JJ," Amy shouted running up to her. She'd only met her twice but really liked her.

"Hey Amy," she smiled when she saw the little dark-haired girl running up to her with her mother following.

"What are you doing here?" Emily smiled.

"Same as you getting a tree. Will and Tracy are just putting it on the car," she informed her.

"Same as Aaron and Jack...Can you look after Amy? I'm just going to get her some cocoa."

"Sure..." She then turned to Amy and asked, "Want to play with Edward and Henry, sweetie?"

She nodded and went to play with them while Emily got the two of them cocoa then two more for her boyfriend and teenage stepson. Soon enough Will and Tracy joined them with Jack and Aaron.

Both women handed cocoas to their families while they carried on watching the younger children play. Emily had a proper look at her old friend and noticed a little bump. She smiled at JJ and she smiled back.

"Are you...?" she asked smiling.

She nodded and placed her hand on her bump. "Three months," she answered. Aaron's eyes widened as he caught on to what they were talking about. His agent and friend had been pregnant for three months and not told him. When he got back after Christmas he'd have to find another agent to replace her for her maternity leave.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"We didn't want to put any stress on you with Emmy dying," she answered.

He nodded and then smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Congratulations you two," she smiled back as Emily snuggled up to Aaron. She was more than happy for her two friends who she always knew were perfect for each other.

"Thanks," they smiled back watching their kids.

"So are you coming back to the BAU?"

"After Christmas," he smiled.

"Great," she smiled. "We have missed you..." he smiled and Emily smiled at him. "What about you, Ems?"

"I'm looking for the same work I did back in Perth translating," she replied.

"I'm glad you used your language skills."

"So am I," Aaron added.

She smiled at them both. She had enjoyed being an agent but for the last eight years she'd been happy to work as a translator using her language skills. She was willing to work for anyone and help translate anything. She'd made a reputation for herself in Australia that she hoped she could rebuild here in America. She'd been a freelance translator and even given herself time to learn six more languages. Going out there she could speak Spanish, French, Russian, Greek, Arabic and Italian. Now she could speak Cantonese, Aramaic, Tamal, Japanese, German and Romanian as well. She'd been adding more languages to her repertoire to help get more work so she could raise her baby girl well without lying back on her mother's money.

"I can speak twelve now. Leant another six out in Australia."

"Grrr sexy," Aaron purred into her neck while she giggled.

JJ smiled at them both acting like love struck teenagers. Yes these two were definitely madly in love and she was happy to see it.


	22. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

On Christmas Day Emily and Aaron were woken up by Amy running in and jumping on their bed excitedly. They woke up groggy and Emily ran her hand through her hair while Aaron ran his over his hair.

"Mummy, daddy, its Christmas," she shouted. "Look what Santa got me."

Emily rolled her eyes while Aaron smiled, "Sure. Show us, sweetie."

She beamed at him and showed him the doll Santa had given her proudly. They smiled back at her as she cradled the doll in her arms.

"What did you call her?" Aaron asked playing with her hair.

"Eliza," she smiled at them.

"That's a great name," Emily smiled at her.

"Thanks mummy."

Later on they were opening their presents for the family after having had a Christmas lunch together. They'd decided to settle for a quiet Christmas alone due to everything that had happened recently. Emily and Amy were quite happy with this having spent all their Christmases with just the two of them.

Aaron was about to hand out his presents when Emily nodded smiling. They'd discussed these presents beforehand due to the very nature of them.

Aaron first handed Amy her present which she wasn't too pleased with since it was just a plain box with holes in it but when she opened it her eyes widened in amazement. She smiled the biggest smile Emily had ever seen on Amy.

"Thank you, daddy," she shouted as she cuddled the small white rabbit to her. "She's perfect."

"I'm glad you like her, sweetie. What are you going to call her?" he asked.

"Snowy," she beamed while Emily smiled at him with tears in her eyes. This was the perfect way to commemorate Amy's first Christmas with her father.

Jack also seemed surprised that he had a plain box with holes in it. Was he getting a rabbit too? He opened the box and his eyes widened when he saw inside.

"Thanks dad," he exclaimed taking the small black Labrador puppy out. "He's the best present I've ever had."

"I'm glad you like him, buddy. What are you calling him?" he asked.

"Gypsy," he smiled at them playing with his ears while Gypsy barked happily at him. Emily smiled at all three of them thinking this was the best way to remember their first family Christmas.

"This is the best present I could wish for. A happy family Christmas," she smiled.

"I'm glad," he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.


	23. Part of Him Now

**Part of Him Now**

A few days later he returned to work and still hadn't shaved his head again though he had preferred to cover it up. He really wasn't happy with his hair. He thought it was too messy and didn't look right on him anymore. They were all shocked to see him with hair but glad he was back. Morgan was more than happy to hand the reins back over. For a few days though they did keep an eye on him hoping he wouldn't lose his mind again. They were so thankful Emily and Amy had returned as they saw what a good change it made in him.

Emily had managed to find some work at Beth's gallery and other business meetings translating for foreign artist and businessmen. She was even on hand if the BAU ever needed her to translate for them. If they needed her to translate for victims or UnSubs she was there. She started managing to build up her reputation again.

Amy settled into her elementary school and was making more friends though she kept in contact with her friends back in Australia via email. She was attending the same school as Edward and Henry.

One morning in March as Emily lay in bed she heard Aaron call her from the bathroom. She wondered what was wrong.

"What is it, Aaron?" she asked.

"Can you just come here?" he answered.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bathroom. What could he want? He was meant to just be having a shower on his rare day off. She knew he'd been unhappy with his hair ever since he started growing it. She wondered why he hadn't just got rid of it before.

She found him playing with his hair again in the mirror. Had he finally decided to do something about it?

"Aaron, what is it?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Would you mind if I shaved my head again?" he asked fiddling with it.

"If you want to do it. You'll always be sexy to me, gorgeous," she added rubbing his shoulders.

"Thanks," he smiled back. He then went into the cupboard and bought out the clippers, shaving foam and razor. He was pretty sure he wanted to do this again. He just didn't feel right with hair. He'd been bald too long.

He handed them to her and her eyes widened. "I trust you, Em. Can you shave it for me?" he then gave her the puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist. She nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it for you," she answered.

"Thank you," he smiled kissing her cheek. He then sat down on the bathroom floor while she sat on the toilet seat. She then got the clippers out and set them on no 1.

She felt nervous as she brought the clippers to the front of his hairline. Instead of feeling nervous like he had last time he felt the calmest and relaxed he had in months. Emily then ran the clippers through his hair and saw the four months' growth of hair go flying. He smiled feeling relaxed as it happened. His bald head had become part of him and he wondered why he hadn't done it before.

After she'd shaved all his hair off he put the shaving foam on his head. She then took the guard off the razor and started running the razor over his head trying her hardest not to cut his skin. She was glad he was relaxed while she was doing it it made shaving his head easier than if he was tense. She even shaved behind his ears to make sure his head was even and no hair left behind. Soon enough his head was completely smooth and she towelled it off.

"Why don't you wash off the excess hair in the shower while I tidy up the hair?" she said.

"Are you sure? I can help you," he answered.

"Yes just get in that shower."

He shrugged and climbed in trying to be careful of the water hitting his sensitive scalp. She tidied up his hair then stripped and got in behind him. She could see how he kept coming in and out of the water trying to stop his scalp from feeling so sensitive and decided to distract him.

She pinned him to the wall and he smiled at her and purring. God, she was hot! He was so thankful she was his. He started kissing her neck and she giggled in satisfaction. Soon enough he was entering her and they were slamming their bodies against the bathroom wall.

They just couldn't get enough of each other now they'd been back together for four months. Despite Emily Haley's death these had been the best months of their lives now they could love each other in the open and their family was complete.

"You did lock the door, right?" he asked.

"Of course. No chance of Amy seeing us, honey," she answered back kissing his nose stroking his head.

"Great," he smiled messing up her hair.

They soon had separate showers to cool their bodies, down, got dressed and joined their children for breakfast. Amy's eyes widened when they saw their father while Jack smiled, he had wondered when he would see his dad bald again. He'd gotten so used to seeing him bald it had been weird to see him with hair.

"Well welcome back, dad," Jack smiled.

"Thanks buddy," he answered ruffling his hair.

Amy smiled up at him and he hugged her while she hugged him back. They then sat down and Emily stroked his shaved head smiling at him while he smiled back.

"So how's work?" she asked.

"You really want me to talk about work at the breakfast table?" he answered quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yer probably not a good idea," she laughed stroking his head. She really didn't want the things he saw everyday brought up in front of Amy.

"How's your work though?"

"Going well thanks. I've had a few business meetings."

"Great," he nodded then turned to the children. "School?"

"Yer good. Andy and I have been picked for the school soccer team."

"That's fantastic," he smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. You were the one that taught me to focus."

Aaron smoked back at him then turned to his daughter. "What about you, Aims?"

"I'm going to be in the school play," she smiled.

"That's great," he smiled. "What's the part?"

"Annie," she beamed.

"I'm proud of you, honey."

She beamed at him.

They were surprised to see Hotch come in bald the next day but also it seemed right. He seemed a lot happier now he was bald again despite the job they had. They'd gotten too used to his shaved head too that seeing him with hair had been weird.


	24. Another Baby?

**Another Baby?**

Some weeks later Emily realised her stomach had been very sensitive lately and she'd even found herself rushing to the toilet at different parts of the day. It always seemed to happen when Aaron wasn't there so he hardly knew. He just knew something was up.

She got the pregnancy test one night that she had bought while picking Amy up from school. She didn't know how to feel about the possibility of a baby. She had always wanted to have another one but Emmy had only died five months ago. Was it too soon to be pregnant? If she was how would Aaron react? They'd never talked about having more children. She had hoped to bring it up in seven months time.

She peed on the stick and waited for the result sitting on the toilet. She then felt sick again and opened the toilet seat up. She threw up again and Aaron came rushing in.

"Em, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She threw up again while he held her hair and rubbed her back. She started crying feeling embarrassed that she was being sick in front of her boyfriend. "It's alright, Em, its ok. How long have you been like this?"

"A week, Aaron," she answered trying to compose herself. She then went trying to find the pregnancy test to have a look at it. He wondered what she was looking for then saw the test.

His eyes widened upon seeing it. Could she be pregnant? They'd only been together for five months. Wasn't it a little too soon to be having another baby? His daughter had only died five months ago and now they could be having another child.

"Emily," he asked holding it. "Are we...?"

"I haven't looked at it yet," she answered. "What if we are?" she added feeling vulnerable. She could never get rid of this child but they hadn't discussed children.

"It would be wonderful...so are we?" he asked in anticipation.

She looked at the test and nodded with tears in her eyes. She was so happy they would be having a child they would actually get to raise together this time. She was looking forward to going through this pregnancy with him and be raising a baby with him. They were finally going to get to raise a child together.

He beamed and hugged her over the moon he would finally be able to go through a pregnancy with the woman he loved. After all the bad things they'd gone through getting a baby was such a great blessing to them. He was looking forward to adding another child to their family.

"Oh Emily, that's fantastic," he smiled.

"I know," she smiled back at him. "I can't wait to raise our child together."

"Neither can I."

"I haven't been pregnant for eight years," she answered nervously. Up until five months ago it had always just been her and Amy. She'd tried to tell her daughter they didn't need anyone else but the truth was she just couldn't get over Aaron and thought it would be unfair to any other man.

"Why's that?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Because there was one man I just couldn't get over," she smiled at him stroking his head.

"Oh Em," he smiled at her.

"I've always loved you, Aaron," she added with tears in her eyes.

"I've always loved you too, Em. When you ran away I tried to do everything to find you and Amy..."

"You knew about Amy?" she asked looking down feeling guilty.

"The next morning after our fight I woke up wanting to make it up to you. I called your cell several times before I decided to go to your apartment. I found the pregnancy test in the trash..." he added while his tears filled with tears remembering the most heartbreaking day of his life.

She started crying and hugged him close to her crying, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed and talked it out with you. I was such a coward."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have let my past with Haley affect our relationship. I should have talked it out with you. Oh god, to think the last time I accused you you were carrying my baby."

"No, you didn't know..."

"You didn't drink that night. You were sick during that last case. I should have seen the signs..."

"Honey, it was eight years ago," she answered rubbing his back.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked looking at her pleading for the truth with his eyes.

She nodded biting back the tears. "I was going to tell you that night."

"And then I wrongly accused you again."

"I'm so sorry, I ran because I couldn't take any more of it. That night I thought you'd think she wasn't yours. I couldn't live like that."

"I'm so sorry."

"Please, it was so long ago."

"But I missed out on seeing Amy's first seven years."

"You're here now and she adores you," she smiled with a wobbly smile stroking his head again.

He nodded and then added, "I promise to always be here for this baby."

"I know you will you're a great father, Aaron."

He smiled at her. "You're a great mother."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed while he placed one hand on their unborn baby. He was really looking forward to going through this pregnancy with her and being there for all three of his children. His thirteen year old son, seven year old daughter and this baby.

When they lay in bed later she asked, "How are we going to tell them?"

"Tell who?" he asked.

"Jack and Amy." Amy had always wanted a little brother or sister but how would she take to not being the baby anymore. For seven years she'd always only had known mummy and then five months ago she'd gained a brother and father. She loved the attention they were giving her but it had taken her some time to settle in. Now there was to be another baby.

"Well Jack we can just tell over the kitchen table but Amy I don't know. How do you think she's going to take it?"

"To be honest I don't know. She's always wanted to be an older sister but she's always been the baby."

"I understand," he answered snaking his arm around her shoulders. "Hopefully she'll take it well since she's always wanted to be an older sister."

"Hopefully...a lot has changed for her this year."

"I know."

She then settled back into his arms with a lot running through her head.

In the morning she turned to him sleepily and said, "We need to tell them this morning."

"What is it, honey? What's wrong?" he asked getting up on his elbow and looking to see she looked exhausted. "Are you alright?"

"I couldn't sleep much last night worrying about how Amy's going to take the baby."

"Ok we'll tell them today," he answered stroking her back. "You have to sleep for the baby."

"I know I do. I just want a smooth pregnancy this time."

"You didn't last time?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head. "I almost lost her a few times and ended up having an induced labour at seven months."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm just glad I'm not going through this pregnancy alone."

"Never."

"Whenever you go away please make sure you come home alive."

"I always do."

She smiled at him and cuddled up to him. Soon enough they were having their showers and Emily had shaved Aaron's head again. They'd been maintaining it ever since they shaved it a month ago. Whenever he was on a case Morgan would take over.

When they were dressed they went down to their children who were already at the breakfast table. Jack was pouring Amy a bowl of coco pops as usual. He always made her breakfast while they waited for their parents to arrive. He looked up to see his stepmother tired but both of them happy. Was she pregnant? Was he getting another sibling? He missed Emmy but he loved being a big brother to Amy.

Amy looked up and smiled when she saw her parents. She got up and ran to them hugging them both."Mummy, daddy," she shouted.

"Morning honey," they answered hugging her. "We have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked with her beautiful brown eyes widening.

She picked her up while his eyes popped out of his head. "It's still early days. I can still pick up Amy," she assured patting his chest. She knew he could be over-protective.

He nodded and she sat down with Amy on her lap while he knelt down beside them. She needed to know they would always love her as they told her she was going to be an older sister. Jack knew they would always love him. Emily had managed to rebuild her relationship with him over the last few months.

"Jack, Amy..." she said gently.

"Yes mummy," she answered looking at her while Jack said, "Yes Emily."

"Daddy and I are going to have another baby," she smiled at him.

"I'm going to be a big sister," she asked quietly.

"Yes, you are," they answered.

"When?" she smiled.

"At the most nine months but probably eight."

"That's a long time."

"It is but the baby will be ready then."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to come meet his or her older sister and brother," he explained touching her nose with his finger.

"Where will it be before?"

"In mummy's tummy."

"What? Did she eat it?" she asked looking worried.

"The baby will grow in mummy's tummy until it's ready to come out."

"Okay," she smiled.

They smiled back at her glad she didn't doubt they would always love her. They just hoped it stayed that way when the baby was here.

"Are you going to get married?" she asked. All her friends' parents were married. She wanted hers to be married. They loved each other so shouldn't they get married.

"Someday," Emily smiled at him making Aaron smile. He was pretty sure he wanted to propose. He'd loved her for so many years and now he had her he didn't want to let go. He felt it was time to propose but he didn't know how. He wanted it to be special.


	25. Romantic Night Alone

**Romantic Night Alone**

A few nights later after work Emily came home late from a meeting in Arlington to find the house dark and quiet. She wondered where her boyfriend and children were. She'd expected them to be here when she got home.

"Aaron, Jack, Amy," she called but received no answer. She then noticed rose petals on the floor leading up the stairs so she followed the trail. It led to their en-suite bathroom where she found a warm bath with candles around and roses in the bath; her favourite cosmetics on the side of the bath.

She stripped and got in relaxing in the bath her boyfriend had obviously poured for her.

She sighed and lay back placing her hands on the sides of the bath when she heard footsteps coming from behind her and someone take the shampoo. They started shampooing her hair and she sighed.

"Relaxed," he asked.

"Very," she smiled.

He carried on washing her hair and then finally she pulled the plug on her bath. She stood up and he wrapped the towel around her shoulders and she proceeded to dry herself. He then held her bath gown to her and helped her put it on for her.

"Aaron, what brought all this on?" she asked.

"Can't a guy just treat his girlfriend to a nice bath and dinner," he smiled enigmatically. She smiled he was being mysterious but it was a kind of a turn-on. She trusted him fully and already felt tonight would turn out great.

"Where are the kids?"

"At Dave and Beth's. That reminds me we're all invited to theirs for dinner on Friday."

"Great," she smiled at him. Now she didn't work for the BAU she really looked forward to spending time with their family whenever they could.

He led her to the kitchen where she saw a candlelit dinner for two. She smiled as he brought out the chair and she sat down on it while he pushed it back in. He then sat down across the table and she poured them both a glass of grape juice,

"Grape juice," he assured her.

She smiled at the way he took care of her and the baby. "You too?" she asked.

"If you can't drink I'm not going to have one."

She smiled at his solidarity. He could be really sweet when he chose to be. They were both going to do everything possible for their baby. They were really looking forward to having another baby.

He then got up and their dinners out of the oven where he'd been keeping them warm. He then served Emily in front of her and placed his down in front of his seat. He smiled up at her and she smiled back.

He then sat down and smiled, "Tuck in."

She smiled back and they started eating their roast chicken with vegetables. She was loving having a romantic night by themselves but she was starting to get nervous. What was going on? What had got into him tonight? Why had he sent their kids away? Oh god, he wasn't was he?

After they'd finished he cleared away the plates and brought them back slices of chocolate fudge cake.

"Sent in from New York," he informed her. "From my brother."

Wow! He'd really spared no expense tonight. Her stomach started knotting as he got down on one knee beside her and took a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it feeling extremely nervous as he revealed to her the engagement ring he'd bought the day before. He really wanted her for his wife but he'd never felt so nervous. Emily was the woman of his dreams; the woman he'd been in love with for ten years.

"Emily," he said looking at her nervously but with so much love. This was the woman he loved with all his heart and had had saved his mind.

"Yes Aaron," she answered nervously biting back tears. There was no answer she wanted to give him but yes. She was absolutely certain this was the man she wanted to marry and had been for the last nine years.

"Emily," he added on the verge of tears. "I love you so much. I've been in love with you for ten years but I really messed up. It killed me to lose you both times and I think losing you again would literally kill me. You're the woman of my dreams and being with you is like a dream come true. You've taken on my son, given me a beautiful daughter and in eight months another beautiful child. You saved me from ending up in a mental institution and I am forever thankful to you for it. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she cried. "Yes, oh Aaron, yes. I'll be your wife."

He slipped the ring on her finger and got up kissing her. He was so happy he was going to get married to the woman he had loved for so long. Emily was to be his wife. He'd never been so fully happy. He had a hopeful future to look forward to. He was going to marry the woman he loved and have another baby with her.

The next day they went over to pick up Jack and Amy from Dave and Beth's. When they got there he knocked on the door holding his fiancée's hand. She still couldn't get over the ring on her finger. It was so beautiful. It was white gold with a ruby heart. Inside was written Emily, my guardian angel.

Beth answered the door and smiled when she saw them. It was obvious they were engaged. He'd told them why he'd wanted the night to themselves and judging by the smiles on their faces everything had turned out how she imagined. She knew Emily was going to accept his proposal.

"Let me guess...she said yes," she smiled.

They smiled nodding. They were so thankful things weren't difficult between Beth and Emily. Aaron and Emily were forever thankful for Beth bringing them back together. They were glad she was now in a happy, loving relationship as well with Dave. Things were going well for them as well.

She let them in then called for the children. Amy came running while Jack followed walking. They both smiled when they saw their parents.

Amy saw the ring on her mother's finger and smiled. "Mummy, what's that?" she asked pointing at the ring.

"Amy, Jack, we're getting married..." Aaron answered snaking his arm around her shoulders.

Amy ran up to them and hugged them excitedly. "I knew it, I knew it," she shouted jumping up and down.

"We're glad you're so happy," Aaron answered stroking her dark hair. "What about you, Jack?"

"I'm really happy for you two. Congratulations dad and Emily," he smiled at them.

"Thanks buddy," they smiled back.

Dave came up and congratulated them too. He was so happy for the couple. He'd always known they were perfect for each other. All those years ago he'd been sure they were dating and was glad to know he'd been right. Amy was such a lovely child. She deserved to have her parents happily married. He was so happy for his best friend and a woman he loved like a daughter. Those coming together had also brought him Beth.


	26. Double Celebration

**Double Celebration**

On Friday night they all went over to Beth and Dave's for a team/family dinner. The children were all playing in the other room when they sat down in the living room. They all had glasses of juice as their women were all at different stages of pregnancy. JJ was due any day now, Maeve was six months pregnant, Ashley was four months pregnant, Penelope two months and Emily a month pregnant.

"Guys," Dave said wrapping his arm around Beth's shoulder. "Beth and I have some news," he added placing a hand on her stomach. They all smiled at them guessing that Beth and Dave were going to have a baby of their own. "We're going to have a baby."

"That's fantastic. Congratulations," they all exclaimed hugging them and congratulating the couple.

"How far along are you?" Emily asked.

"Four weeks," she replied rubbing her bump.

"Oh my god! That's so great. We'll be pregnant together."

The team's eyes widened in shock as Aaron wrapped his arms around her stomach smiling at her. He was just as ready as her to announce her pregnancy too and their engagement.

"You're pregnant, Emily?" Beth asked smiling.

"Four weeks just like you," she answered rubbing her bump then looking back up at Aaron with a smile on her face.

Everyone congratulated them then Penelope noticed the ring. "Oh my god, are you two engaged?" she exclaimed.

"For two days," she smiled showing off her ring.

Everyone congratulated the happy couple delighted they were going to be married. Everyone knew they were perfect for each other. Emily had been the saviour of their precious leader. Their team just didn't seem right without Hotch. When he lost his mind it was the scariest time for them and they were so glad Emily had brought his mind back. Emily and Hotch deserved each other after everything they'd been through.

"So when's the wedding?" Penelope asked.

"We're hoping after the baby," they smiled at each other. They were hoping to get through the pregnancy first then think about wedding plans. They were just happy to be engaged right now.

They nodded smiling. It sounded like a good idea. That way it was less stress.

"I just want an easy, smooth pregnancy this time. Last time I almost lost Amy a few times and labour had to be induced at seven months," she explained.

"We all hope it will be a smooth pregnancy, dear," Rossi added.

"Thanks Dave," she smiled back.


	27. Nurseries

**Nurseries**

A few weeks later Eleanor LeMontagne was born. Three months later Anna Reid was born and they were preparing the nurseries for Beth and Emily's babies. They'd all made the nurseries for the other babies apart from Penelope and Derek's as they were going to use Jade's old nursery. She was now two years old and had a big girl's room.

First they did Beth's as the baby was now to be her only child since she lost her daughter, they would only be one child living in the Rossi residence when the baby was born. Having both lost a child they were very much looking forward to the birth of their child. He'd never thought he was going to have another so when Beth told him she was pregnant he couldn't believe his luck.

Next up was the nursery for Hotch and Emily's third child. They were looking forward to this child as well as it meant so much to them. This baby was providing them a happier future with Jack and Amy.

"So what do you want?" he asked rubbing the bump.

"I've got a daughter so I'd like a son," she smiled up at him. "A little boy just like his daddy."

"I'd like a boy too but I also wouldn't mind another girl just like her mummy."

"I love you, Aaron," she smiled snuggling into him.

"I love you too, Em," he smiled kissing her temple.

A few days later they'd cleared the guest room ready to turn it into a nursery for their precious baby. Amy had taken over her sister's room when they'd moved to America. To help with her father's closure they'd redecorated the room for Amy. He still had all the photos of Emily Haley he'd owned. Emily encouraged him never to forget his second daughter.

She was sleeping in their room having a rest due to being tired during her pregnancy. She hadn't taken any work since she found out she was pregnant and it was beginning to drive her crazy. She was trying to take it easy though as like with Amy there was no way she was going to risk her baby. Last time Amy was all she had of Aaron and this time he was their hope for the future. If she hadn't decided to take it easy he'd be making her and the less arguments the less stress.

Spencer, Will, Derek and Dave were all helping Aaron, Amy and Jack decorate the nursery while Ashley's partner Dane was at home looking after her as she was due in two months. Dave and Aaron were setting up the cot while the others were painting the walls sunshine yellow. When the walls were dry Spencer started painting balloons and animals on the wall.

Emily came in while he was still painting some of the animals and tears filled her eyes. It was moments like this she was so happy to be back with her family after all these years. Her fiancé came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her stomach kissing her temple.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she smiled up at him. "Thanks guys; thank you all of you."

"Anything for the guardian angel of the BAU," Derek and Dave smiled.


	28. Shaving Lesson

**Shaving Lesson**

Some weeks later Jack, Aaron and Emily were all locked in the bathroom with Amy reading in her bedroom. It was time for Jack's first shaving lesson. He was fourteen now and Emily's pregnancy bump was getting a little too big and in the way. If she carried on it could hurt the bump and there was no way they would do anything to hurt their baby. Jack would have to take over so it was time to teach him.

Jack sat behind his father a little nervous and scared. He was relieved though that Emily was here to help him and his father trusted him with his head. Aaron sat in front of Jack and touched his hand.

"I trust you, buddy," he smiled.

"Thanks dad," he smiled back.

"Are we ready?"

Emily looked at her stepson and he nodded. She patted his back knowing just how nervous the fourteen year old felt.

"Yes honey," she answered kissing the top of his head. She'd brought a stool through to sit on as the baby was making her feel so tired most of the time. She was praying the next four months would just fly by.

"Good."

Emily then gave Jack the shaving foam. "Just cover your father's head with this," she instructed. He nodded and did so while she helped a little. Soon enough they'd managed to cover Aaron's head with the shaving foam.

Emily then took out the razor and Jack gulped while his eyes widened. This was the part he was most scared of. The shaving was what he was most nervous about. Emily took the guard off the razor and handed it to Jack.

"Relax, it'll be fine," she assured her. "We trust you and believe in you."

Jack smiled slightly at her trying to boost his confidence. "Run it gently over his head like this," she said showing him with the first shave. She then gave it back to him and helped him do the next shave then let him have a go himself. He soon was shaving his dad's head confidently. "Remember to do behind his ears." He nodded and intently shaved behind his ears. She never knocked his concentration and soon enough the stubble was off his head again.

Emily took the razor and put it in the sink then got the towel. "Now towel off your father's head," she added. "It will get the excess hair off." He nodded and did so. He then threw it down and Aaron got back up.

Aaron had a look in the mirror then hugged his son close to him. "You did a great job," he assured him.

"Thanks dad," he smiled up at him.

"Anytime. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."


	29. Double Sonogram

**Double Sonogram**

A few weeks; after Georgia Seaver Thompson was born to her proud parents Ashley Seaver and Dane Thompson. Dave and Aaron took their partners to the six months sonogram. Ever since they'd discovered they were pregnant they'd been sharing appointments. Beth and Emily over the last eleven months had become as much best friends as Dave and Aaron were.

Beth got on the bed and had the gel put on her bump after lifting up her top. The radiologist then ran the sensor over her bump and they all looked at the monitor smiling. Dave and Beth both had tears in their eyes looking at their second chance of parenthood. Beth had been told all about James and she was hoping for a boy.

"Would you like to know the sex?" he asked.

Beth looked over at Dave and he nodded smiling. She smiled over at the radiologist and answered, "Yes."

"You see that there," the radiologist said pointing at something on the screen. "That's your son's penis."

"We're having a boy," Beth smiled at Dave while he smiled.

"Yes you are," the radiologist answered.

Dave clutched her hand and they smiled at each other. They then finished with Beth and cleaned up the gel then put down her top and Emily got up on the bed. They lifted up her shirt and put the gel on her bump.

The radiologist then ran the sensor over Emily's bump and once again they all looked at the monitor smiling. Emily and Aaron had tears in their eyes as they looked at their baby; the first baby they would be raising together.

"Would you also like to know the sex?" the radiologist asked.

Emily looked over at Aaron and he nodded smiling so she looked back with a smile on her face. She knew what she wanted; a beautiful little boy. She nodded and the radiologist turned back to the monitor.

"Well it's another boy..." he then turned back to the monitor and pointed out his penis.

"Just like you wanted, honey," he smiled at her and she smiled back with tears in her eyes. Yes just as she wanted.

As they cleaned up the gel Emily and Beth hugged happy they would both be having boys. They all congratulated each other.


	30. Finally Here

**Finally Here**

Two months later Derek and Penelope had a baby boy which they named Nicholas Nicky for short. Some weeks after Emily and Beth both went into labour. They were taken to the same private maternity room while their men waited beside them for them to be dilated enough to have their baby boys.

Beth was the first to be whisked into the birthing room. Sometime later Emily was dilated enough and Aaron ran alongside her to the room where they would have their baby son. They'd already decided to call him Dylan Thomas Hotchner.

She kept pushing and getting hotter by the minute while he held her hand. She couldn't even remember if it had hurt more last time but it had been eight years. Back then she'd never imagined she would be giving her daughter a brother. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could while trying to give their baby life. She was just so thankful she wasn't doing this alone this time. She had him back and with him came their family.

"You're doing great, honey. Just remember your breathing," he assured her wiping the sweaty hair off her head.

She kept pushing and sometime later he was out and she fell asleep. He looked at her concerned and one of the midwives placed her hand on his arm.

"She's just sleeping Mr Hotchner," she assured. "Everything went fine. Want to see your son?"

"Of course," he answered. He couldn't believe his son was actually here now. He couldn't believe he now had a son with Emily. Eight years ago he'd never have thought he would have two children with her.

The midwives handed him to him and he smiled down at him as they took them to a room to recuperate. He just couldn't help looking at his son. He was so beautiful and finally here. He couldn't believe he'd helped make this absolutely beautiful child.

Emily woke up some time after to see the most beautiful sight. There was Aaron sat on the bed holding their baby smiling down at him. It was the sweetest she'd ever seen him.

"Aaron," she called gently.

"Hey Emily," he smiled looking up at her.

"Did we actually have a boy?"

"Yes we did. Want to see him?" he smiled down at Dylan again.

"Of course I do," she smiled at him softly. He handed their son over and she couldn't help falling for him. He looked just like his father. He even had no hair just like him. She kissed his forehead while he slept on.

"He's beautiful," she smiled up at him.

"He is," he smiled at her then down at their brand new son.

"Hello Dylan," she smiled kissing his forehead while he slept on. She then looked back up at her fiancé and teased, "You have matching hairstyles."

He fell about laughing. Only Emily could say something like that. Yes they did have matching hairstyles. Ever since he'd started shaving his head again. He quite liked that he had the same hairstyle as his youngest son.

Dylan woke up crying scared of the loud noise. He felt guilty and they both turned to their son. She stroked his head while he held his tiny hand as they tried to comfort him and tell him everything was alright. She rocked him gently and soon he was back asleep.

She looked up to see her fiancé feeling guilty. She shifted Dylan to one arm and took Aaron's hand. "Hey, he's just a baby. A lot's going to scare him right now but he'll get used to our world. He's going to love you as much as Jack and Amy do. You're a great father and the only one I'd want for my children," she comforted.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "You're the only woman I'd want raising my kids."

She smiled at him. Dave and Beth then came round the corner holding their son smiling at them. Aaron and Emily smiled back at them then down at their own baby.

"We'd like you to meet Philip Emile Haley Rossi," they smiled sitting on the side of the bed. Emily and Aaron smiled with tears in their eyes as they knew his middle names were after his sister.

They fell in love with him as they looked down at him. He was absolutely beautiful and looked a lot like Dave. He was also currently sleeping like his cousin Dylan.

"He's beautiful," they smiled.

"So's your son," they smiled back.

"Thanks. We've named him Dylan Thomas Hotchner."

"Great name," they smiled at them.

"Thanks," they replied looking down at their baby. They couldn't get enough of him.

Penelope then popped her head round the doorway. She smiled when she saw the new parents gazing at their babies. They were definitely enraptured by them.

"There's a teenage boy and young girl out here anxious to meet their brother," she smiled.

"Of course," they smiled as Amy ran in followed by her brother and the rest of the team. They all smiled when they saw all their new parents and their newborn babies.

"We'd like to introduce you to Dylan Thomas Hotchner," Aaron and Emily introduced.

"And Philip Emile Haley Rossi," Beth and Dave added.

They all smiled and the boys were passed around the team. When Amy and Jack got to hold Dylan they couldn't believe he was their baby brother. They were going to love and protect him always.

Amy smiled down at her brother in her arms. "Hey Dylan, I'm your older sister, Amy. I love you and I'll look after you with our big brother, Jack. When daddy goes away he's only going off to fight the monsters to save us all..." she then whispered, "Don't tell anybody but he's a superhero."

Everyone smiled at her especially her father. He was so thankful for the close relationship he now had with his daughter after fourteen months.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Emily was at the Rossis preparing to get married finally. She had their ten year old daughter and two year old son while her sixteen year old stepson was with his father. Amy was to be bridesmaid as were Anna, Georgia, Jade and Eleanor. Dylan was going to be page boy. Jack was one of Aaron's groomsmen.

Hotch and Emily was the last two to be married now. Beth and Dave had shortly married after Philip was born. Ashley and Dane had married a year ago close to Georgia's first birthday. They'd decided they wanted to wait till Dylan was old enough to be involved in the wedding.

Dylan was such a delightful little boy. He was a bundle of energy and his brother and sister doted on him now. Some weeks after he'd been born she'd tried to run away claiming they didn't love her anymore but after her parents had failed to convince her and Jack had talked to her she came home and ever since tried to help with her baby brother. Jack had always doted on him. Dylan in turn doted on them both.

Emily sat at the dressing table while Beth was doing her hair. They'd curled her hair and she'd already changed into her wedding dress. She'd bought her wedding dress six months before. It was white silk with a big skirt. There was a lace overlay with glitter on it. The bodice was white velvet with gold embroidery. It had short sleeves.

Having curled her hair Beth placed the tiara on her head and the white lace veil over the top. She felt like a princess and thought for once she looked beautiful. She was so happy she was finally getting married. After eleven years she was finally marrying the love of her life.

"You look beautiful," Beth said.

"Thank you," she smiled back with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to finally be getting married.

Beth then left with the bridesmaids. Beth was maid of honour in gratitude for her reuniting the couple. Dave was Aaron's best man as he was Aaron's best friend. It was only natural for him to be Aaron's best man as he got married today. They'd been best friends for so long.

Soon after her father came to pick her up and take her to the park where they were getting married. Her mother had managed to close down the area of the park they were marrying in. They'd wanted to marry at the bandstand in the local park ever since they started taking Dylan to the park.

Aaron was already there pacing around nervous about this marriage. Emily was the woman of his dreams and he was now marrying her. It would kill him to lose his Emily again and they had two children together now and she'd taken on his eldest son. Jack just leaned against the bandstand watching his dad pace around.

"Dad, everything's going to be fine," he said but he wouldn't listen. He just kept pacing nervously.

Suddenly he saw Beth and the BAU daughters gather at the back of the chairs and her father get out of the car. Dave soon joined him and he faced the end of the make-shift aisle. Beth started heading the young girls up the aisle then Emily's father walked her up the aisle to him.

They smiled at each other nervously as she walked down the aisle. She couldn't believe she was getting married today. After all these years she'd found her soul mate and was now going to marry him. Her father looked at her proudly. He couldn't believe his little girl was going to marry her perfect match today.

When she reached the altar Amy and Dylan went to the side with the other bridesmaids and Beth. Emily's father handed Aaron her hand. There was no other man he wanted her to marry. He'd loved him like a son ever since he met him three years ago. Today his daughter would share the same surname as her wonderful children. He loved every hair on his granddaughter and grandsons' heads even Jack who he'd taken on as a grandson right at the beginning.

"You look amazing," Aaron smiled at her as her father stepped back.

"Thanks. So do you," she smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They then turned to the man who would be marrying them as he started the ceremony.

"Friends and family, we are here to witness the joyous union of Emily and Aaron in matrimony," he said.

They smiled at each other so happy to be marrying finally. Everyone else was so happy for them and supported this marriage all the way. They were so happy the couple were finally getting married after two years.

Shortly after they made their vows and exchanged rings. They'd bought white gold rings with rings circling the ring six months ago. They'd gone ring shopping and these were the only ones they'd agreed on. They'd managed to find moments to be alone.

They smiled at each other with tears in their eyes then made their vows and put the rings on each other's fingers. They couldn't believe from this day forward they would be Mr and Mrs Hotchner. They couldn't see the world without each other and their children.

Soon after the registrar said, "With the power invested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife."

He lifted up her veil and placed it over her tiara then took her head into his hands and kissed her while running his fingers through her hair and she had hers on his head while everyone cheered the marriage. They were all so incredibly happy for the newly married couple and their three children. Yes everything would turn out alright for Aaron and Emily Hotchner.


End file.
